That Can Be Arranged: A Draco and Samantha Story
by Intrepidreporter2b
Summary: "To Katherine and Harry, may you find forever happiness in each other's arms. Marriage is a beautiful thing sister, I'm just glad it's you and not me." Samantha Black has no interest in getting married when she moves back to London, but her dead, pureblood grandmother had other ideas. Sam & Draco Malfoy are about to get the shock of their life, it could be exactly what they need.
1. The Perfect Life

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

Note: This is my first Fanfiction and I am still learning, any advice that you can give me is greatly appreciated. I have been planning out Draco and Samantha's relationship for a while, and plan on writing prequels of their time in Hogwarts, just know that any gaps in the story will be filled. Thanks, and enjoy!

Chapter 1-The Perfect Life

"Happy Birthday Samantha!" The lights switched on and music blared loudly as people popped up with party hats holding drinks while yelling and clapping. Camera's flashed as I smiled and bowed as I entered the club that had been rented out for my 21st birthday extravaganza! Jack Queen came up to me smiling and putting his arm around my back to drag me into the line of photographers.

"Darling, you look fabulous as always and the surprise face was pretty believable."

"Well you know Jack, I am an actress and a performer. Did you really think I couldn't pull off being surprised?" I asked smartly as I waved and blew a kiss towards the camera.

Jack smirked and rolled his eyes. "I have taught you well young grass hopper. I knew that when I discovered you we would hit it big!"

"Yes master Yoda, you are all knowing Mr. 'there is no way you can be big in both the muggle and wizarding world'." I retorted as I saw Ginny making her way over to us.

"It has been proven that you are better when you are proving someone wrong. The fact of the matter is that your success is entirely to my credit and I will use that to get more clients. Now if you will excuse me, I must mingle. Enjoy your party Sam, you deserve it." Jack winked at me as he moved into the throng of people to chat up a leggy blonde that I'm pretty sure was on the billboard for Victoria's Secret.

Ginny finally got to me after dodging a man I did not recognize and saying hi to Emma Watson. "This place is a bloody mad house!" She said as she handed me a drink. "What is with all the Muggle's? I don't know half these people."

"I don't know them either Gin, but that is part of the fun. Plus lets face it, Muggle's host the best parties." I say as I take a swig of my drink and choke. "Fire whiskey? Really Gin?"

"Muggle's may have good parties but their alcohol is rubbish." I laugh as J.T. and Jamie Fox wish me a happy birthday.

"So what time should I be at the Borrow Sunday? Tell me your mom's making her Death by chocolate cake, please!" "Of course she is. It's your birthday. Honestly the trouble she goes through for you and Kat when I am her own child!" Ginny rolls her eyes and pouts.

"Gin it is a fact that she just loves me more. But if it will make you feel better I'll bake you a cake for your birthday."

"I'll pass you cannot cook to save your life. I need another drink." I watch as she walks towards the bar. Ginny hates these parties but she comes to support me ever since I went to my first red carpet bash and was dissed by some one hit pre-Madonna. That will never happen again because I have made a name for myself.

Who would have thought just four years after Hogwarts I would be one of the most famous singer/song writers and soon to be actress in the muggle/wizard world. Though I would never say anything to him, I do owe Jack a lot.

Out of Hogwarts and after suffering through the battle against Voldemort I had no idea what to do with my life. All my friends went to work in the ministry to get England back on track. Hell I am sure Hermione will be heading the department of Equal Magical Rights or something in no time, but I knew that wasn't for me. So I took a year off, went back to the states, got a job working with the Boston Red Sox in marketing management. Before one of the games the singer we got to do the national anthem backed out and with no one to fill the slot I ended up performing it. Jack Queen was a big shot talent agent who had a few flops and a serious alcohol addiction. After rehab he thought about getting into the baseball business until he heard me sing "For the land of the free." He whisked me off to the world of show business and I have been here since and loving every minute of it. The down side is that I have few occasions to just spend time with my family. This was the number one reason why I decided to take a year off from touring and work on a production of Wicked in England. I rented out a flat in London told my dad I was coming home and cannot wait to see them all on Saturday.

Not only are we celebrating mine and Katherine's (my twin sisters) birthday, we are also celebrating the engagement of Kat and Harry Potter. It was destiny from the beginning with those two. I mean a Potter and a Black was the perfect match and you know my dad is thrilled to have Harry as an official part of the family. But it is not just that. They have been through a lot! For Katherine, we lost our mother right after freshman year, we were 14; then we found out our father was a convicted murderer who was not actually guilty, then we went to Hogwarts, made friends and enemies, and she started dating "the boy who lived, and on occasion has serious mood swings". They had ups and downs and after fighting for their lives to defeat Voldemort they had to end up together because no one else could handle the two. I smile as a very attractive Quidditch player comes up to me to ask me to dance. Oliver Wood I believe it is. I will not be getting married anytime soon, there are too many attractive guy's in this world that deserve my attention and I theirs. I'm living the perfect life!


	2. I Spoke to Soon

**Story: That Can Be Arranged**

**Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black**

**Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine**

-Ch. 2: I Spoke to Soon

"Mmmm." I snuggle into the warm, strong arms that are wrapped around me. I open my eyes to view the world of bliss I have landed on only to immediate regret that move. The sun is shining through the shear window drapes and now my head is pounding like a village of drummers has moved into my temples. I turn into "Mr. Muscles" as I do not remember what his name is, and try to block out the light and my headache. "You alright there bella?" he asks and chuckles when I grunt in the negative. Wait a second, Italian with a British accent…I open my eyes to take in a well-defined chocolate chest and move up to the face of none other than Blaise Zabini in the flesh. FML!

"Zabini!" "Black, are we really back to last name basis? I liked what you were calling me last night." He winked at me smirking as he tilted his head to look me up and down. I would have been self-conscious and slapped him until my rational or not so rational mind kicked in to say, 'Hey, he's already seen you naked, you have a hangover, and this bed is really comfortable.' At that I sunk deeper into the bed pulled a pillow over my head and screamed just to get it out of my system. I turned to Zabini who was still looking at me lazily, and asked what time it was.

"About quarter to two. Hope you aren't meant to be anywhere today?"

"Yes I am meant to be in bed with an attractive Quidditch player but I suppose the drunk can't be picky." I say with as much Sass as I can muster. He just smirks at me again and rolls out of bed. With no sheets mind you. I could have blushed but that so wasn't my style so instead I proceeded to check him out as he made his way into the bathroom. What? I'm only human and that boy has a fine ass!

Never mind the fact he's a total bastard.

He came out a minute later with a bottle of clear liquid and handed it to me. "Sober up potion" he answered to my raised eyebrow when I still eyed it suspiciously he rolled his eyes and took a gulp. "See, I promise I won't poison you. I like your music too much." To which my only answer is to take the potion and down it in one gulp. The effect was immediate and I felt 10 times better as I looked around the room.

"So Zabini, while I am here and in no rush to get home what have you been up to?" I ask as he starts putting his pants on. "You know same old, same old. Making money, crashing parties, sleeping with the Birthday girl." He winks, and I have to come up with a snappy response.

"Thank you for dropping the whole Italian act, it was starting to annoy."

"Mi Cara Bella, you liked it last night."

"I hate you." (I'm tired ok) And I get up to get dressed. Where are my clothes? "Zabini where are they?" I question hands on my hips stark naked in front of him. "You know it's really hard to concentrate when you are standing like that." He say's to which it is my turn to smirk. "Like what you see Zabini?" I flirt as I turn in a little circle. "Very much so" he growls and stalks towards me.

It is now 11pm and I have finally gotten home after Zabini and I "Caught up". Don't judge me. Hogwarts was years ago and as a grown woman I can screw whomever I want. It is not like it was Malfoy, I laugh at the thought.

I look at the clock, one hour till I am 21 years old. Normally I would be with Katherine but my family was kind enough to give me a pass today after partying last night. When I see them I'll have to thank them for that. I decide to take a shower and unpack for my birthday night.

I think it is fitting that Kat and I were born at midnight. It fits our personalities perfectly. I smile as I step into the shower letting the hot water roll down my body and relax my aching muscles. I take my time and wait till I am nice and pruney before I throw on my loungewear and poor myself a glass of wine.

11:59 "Happy Birthday to me!" I say as I take a sip of wine. Then it happens. My hand starts burning as if I have been branded I drop my glass and it shatters on the floor. The room starts spinning and all I feel is burning, then everything stops. I look around to see a small office piled high with bookshelves full of scrolls of parchment. There is a small desk with a little watery man sitting behind it. He has not even looked up from what he is doing.

"Excuse me?" I say to him, approaching the desk. "What the hell is going on?"

"Take a seat Ms. Black we will wait for the second party and I will explain the contract agreement." I feel a little fuzzy and I sit down while trying to comprehend what he has said.

"What contract?" I ask but he ignores me. "Who is the second party?" I try, to which he stares at me briefly before going back to work.

Now I am annoyed, I stand up and raise my voice, "Now you listen here! I demand to know what the hell is going on…"

And my great life has taken an unexpected turn down the road to hell. Draco Malfoy is standing right in front of me looking completely bewildered and out of sorts. Well at least I am not the only one feeling lost.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Do you know who I am?" He demands but is cut off by the watery man who I have found a new fondness for.

"I am perfectly aware of who you are Mr. Malfoy now sit down before I am forced to make you!"

I smirk as I retake my seat cross my legs and look at Malfoy. He's changed; He finally stopped slicking his hair back thank god! And now it curls around his head like an albino version of Matt Bomber. He is dressed in a Navy Blue 3-piece suit and looks like he has had a couple drinks. Still HOT! Then he has to open his mouth.

"Black, I heard you were back. Was it too much work trying to sneak into Potters bed from across seas?"

"Malfoy, nice to know you are still your charming self."

"And for the record, Harry, Kat and I have come to an agreement. Threesomes are on Thursdays." I say with a slight grin that can't quite reach my eyes do to my deep loathing of all things Malfoy including being in a basement office at midnight. This is when Mr. Watery eyes cleared his throat.

"Now settle down, it is late and I wish to get this over with."

"The arrangement decree signed by Abraxis Xavier Malfoy and Walburga Black, hereafter gives the hand of the youngest Daughter of Black, Samantha Athena DeVega Black to the oldest Son of the house of Malfoy, Draco Abraxis Malfoy on The day of the 15th of August at which time the daughter will have reached the age of 21 years…"

"I was not informed of this contract!" Malfoy got up and started pacing. "My Parents planned to marry into the Greengrass family. This cannot be right."

"It was the late Abraxis Xavier who conjured the contract. Your father was not informed?" Asked Watery eyes, which I probably should ask what his real name is.

"Wait a second informed of what? What is going on, why am I here? In plain English if you don't mind." I say pointedly at the official while Malfoy begins pacing the length of the small office.

"This is the office of Magical records and Contracts. There was a contract set up when you were born by your Grandmother. It was common practice back when Pureblood families would marry into each other to gain pureblood status and power. This contract binds both yourself and Mr. Malfoy in marriage." And that is when everything went black.


	3. I Want A Divorce

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

Note: I know it is short but I'll have chapter 4 up ASAP. This early in the story Draco & Samantha are still in shock, also it is like 4 in the morning and there is house animosity. Eventually they will be able to sit down and have an adult conversation, just not in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3- I Want a Divorce!

_The feeling when you start to wake is one of ignorant bliss before all hell breaks loose and you end up throwing your alarm clock across the room. Antidote #102 ~Samantha Black_

Samantha woke up on a brown leather couch in some type of living room/office. The furniture was dark, wooden, masculine and expensive. She knew where she was before the snide voice even reached my ears.

"Nice of you to join the land of the living." Malfoy looked tired, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair and suit were rumpled. He had lost the tie and jacket and was currently nursing a glass of amber liquid in his left hand.

He sat in the leather chair across from my couch, leaned back and took a swig. He looked beyond his years with a sense of knowledge and maturity that comes with growing up, and then he spoke…

"You were out for a good 2 hours. I was starting to get my hopes up that you had died or something." Snotty, greasy ferret-face has returned.

"Really? I thought you would be use to girls falling asleep on you." And before he could respond, "What are we doing about this?" Samantha motioned to the contract that she noticed was sitting on the coffee table.

"I have flued my lawyer. He should be here any minute with an additional contract to ensure there is no further damage."

"What do you mean 'further damage'? And I am not signing anything until my people look over this marriage contract." Samantha said stubbornly.

"Your people won't know anything about pureblood contracts I'm sure. "Further damages" consist of a long list of things including a prenup, privacy clause, and other items to keep my status and company reputation intact."

"When you say my people won't know anything I am sure you are referring to the fact that your pureblood marriage traditions are backwards, convoluted, outdated, archaic and therefore have no baring on us who live in the real world. As for your money, I neither want or need it and your reputation of being a slimy, egotistical, narcissist is intact I can assure you, I couldn't do anything to change that." Samantha smugly sat on the couch with her arms crossed. _Come back at me bro. _she thought.

"Excuse me, let me rephrase my last statement. My concern is not so much my reputation as it is how it would look from a company standpoint to be married to a unruly, troublesome, loose cannon, in more ways than one, social climbing, bloodtraitor, who is famous for being the baby sister of Harry Potter's girlfriend. Oh, and don't get me started on the tabloids. Have you ever heard of the term attention seeker?"

Samantha stood now getting ready to punch Malfoy in the face, "Have you ever heard the term kiss my…" *pop* "Master, Mr. Zabini is here." And Blaise Zabini is standing in the doorway in all his hot Italian glory, "Mi Bella, having a problem?" the evil Italian and the cold Brit, "I want a divorce!"


	4. We Want Prenup, YEAH!

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

Author's Note: I should probably fill you in on a few things. Draco is CEO of Malfoy Consolidated a company that mass produces items for the wizarding world including, potions, cauldrons, quidditch gear, and broomsticks. Also, in my world Sirius Black is not dead, he almost died in the 5th book but didn't, all other events from the series place they just included my OC's Katherine and Samantha Black. Thanks and hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Ch. 4 We Want Prenup, YEAH!

Four hours I have been here, FOUR hours! I want to go home, wash the Slytherin stench from my body, climb into bed and forget that this ever happened. Maybe I'll wake up and this nightmarish night will all turn out to be a bad dream.

"Okay, lets get this baby signed." Zabini walks in with a four-page document outlining the terms and agreements Malfoy feels are necessary in our holy matrimony.

Honestly I am ready to sign this thing and get the hell out of there then of all people Harry Potter's voice pops into my head, "Are really going to just sign your life away to a Slytherin?" I stopped,

Ginny's voice: "Really Sam you are gonna be that easy? Fight back, let them know that to mess with Samantha Black is to endure the wrath of hell"

"Kid, don't ever make any deals or sign anything without me looking over it. It's not being dependent, it's being a smart businesswoman." Jack's advice from what seemed like ages ago made me put the quill down.

"I can't sign this." I get up and gather my things.

"What do you mean you can't sign it?" asked Malfoy, "Incase you haven't noticed we are already in a contract and you don't really have a choice, sign the damn thing so we can get this over with."

Blaise put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder to sit him back down and started, "What Draco means to say is…"

"Save it Zabini, that is exactly what he meant to say which is fine. I will sign this after I have had my lawyer look at it and will return it to you with my changes and additions."

"What could you possibly have to add?" grumbled Malfoy from his chair.

"That is reasonable, can we set a meeting up tomorrow? Draco and I, you and your lawyer we'll smooth out the details and have everything in place by lunch." Interrupted Zabini

The confident air and his ability to reason might have been the contributing factor into my spending the night in his bed. "Fine, we'll meet at my London office. I'll owl you the address. Goodnight or I guess good day gentlemen."

And with that I turned on my heel, not giving Malfoy a second glance and strutted out of the room in my yoga pants and slippers. I apparated back to my flat completely exhausted but knowing what would lie ahead tomorrow, I picked up a pen and wrote a 911 message to Jack. I attached both contracts and flued them to his apartment. With that done I dropped onto the couch with half packed boxes surrounding me, my life was about to change in a big way and the only thought I had before falling asleep was, "How am I going to tell Dad?"


	5. The Pep-Talk and Making Deals

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 5-The Pep-Talk and Making Deals

Can I just say, thank God for Jack! Who else would I have turned to in this situation? He has been my rock through out the ups and downs of granted my short, but still successful career and I owe most of my well being to him. He handles the press, the tour schedule, the producers, all matters of contracts and issues that could affect my public appearance. He is also an incredible friend always looking out for my wellbeing. A new day, new problem, and Jack was all over everything.

"Well Sami, when you get forced into a marriage, you really get forced into a marriage. I have never seen such strong wording to ensure no loopholes." Jack said as he took his glasses off. He placed both elbows on his desk; his chin on his hands, and leaned in, "Down to the important stuff. How are you holding up kid?"

That is when I completely lost it. Two hours before the spawn of satin and his evil sidekick come in and instead of preparing for battle I break down crying. I don't know if it was the lack of sleep, stress, or the reality smacking me in the face, but I could not hold it together any longer.

"Why is this happening? I'm just starting my career, we are suppose to start touring again, I had so many plans and dreams and they are going to be ruined by this slimy, pure blooded, egotistical, man-whoring, git!" I half shouted half sobbed.

"Here for three days and you're already going British on me?" Jack asks, pouring a glass of brandy and handing it to me. I choke out a laugh and take a sip as he kneels in front of me. "Now look at me." He says lifting my chin with his finger, "Do you remember my promise to you? I promised that when we started working together I would make sure all your dreams came true. We were going to break into this industry, and you were going to shine. And do you remember what you said when we started meeting with producers, and they wanted you to sing their songs?"

"If I have to sing their songs I am going to sing them my way." I replied quietly, "That's right, and let me tell you something. I am not going to recant my promise. I am going to give you everything you want, and this "marriage" is like a song you are going to do this your way. You hear me? Nothing Malfoy can say or do will change who you are."

…Jack was at his top negotiating game in the Malfoy meeting; he went through everything from what our story to the press was going to be, to whose family we were going to have Christmas with. Everything I was worried about he cleared up and he made it clear that he would be handling PR personally. I have to give Malfoy credit, he didn't freak out too much, his eyes turned a couple shades darker and his smirk twisted into something between a sneer and a pout, but over all he was willing to agree to my terms until it came to living.

"I am not about to pack up my life and move in to your freaking Malfoy lair." I said as soon as he voiced his assumption that I would move in with him.

"You won't pack up your life? You act like I'm asking you to move across a bloody ocean, oh wait you just did that yesterday."

"I did not just get here yesterday…It was three days ago, but…"

"No, I have a home that is acceptable to my life style with plenty of room for you to come and not infringe on my routine…"

"Infringe, really, infringe? What would I possibly be infringing on your routine of torturing small animals? I would hate to inconvenience "

"Oh do not worry about that love, I would simply lock you in my dungeon if you were being an inconvenience." Draco responded sarcastically "You are bloody impossible, you know that?"

Before I could come up with a snappy retort Blaise jumped in, "May I suggest a compromise? You have almost a year until the "official wedding" which is when Draco receives his inheritance from his Grandfather any way. Until that time, both of you can look for a place to live **together.** There is just the matter of…**" **

"That seems perfectly reasonable." Jack jumped in, "I think we are all set now. Samantha, you have a family gathering to get to I think." He checked his watched. "Yup, say hi to everyone for me and remind Harry that if he finally decided to do that speaking tour I would be happy to set everything up." Jack started ushering me out of the meeting,

"Wait a sec, are you sure that's everything? What do I tell them?" I questioned.

"I have everything taken care of. You still have to keep up appearances and don't say anything. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Arrivederci, Samantha." Said Blaise giving me a wink, "Ciao" I said totally ready to leave and get back to my daily routine. I stepped into the fireplace the last thing I saw was Malfoy with a thoughtful expression not acknowledging my exit. This house hunt shall be interesting.


	6. Just to Be Clear

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

Note: This is basically just a continuation of ch. 5 that is why it's so short.

* * *

Ch. 6 Just To Be Clear

DPOV

Usually Draco was the epitomy of calm and collected. His poker face in the boardroom was legend and people were use to him always being in control.

Draco liked control; he needed it in order to remind himself that he was not under obligations to his father or those whom his father had obligations. It had been five years since the battle at Hogwarts five years that Draco had been free, yet despite the time lapse He still had nightmares about dark hoods ordering him to torture and kill.

Draco knew he had some lasting issues that he should probably look at someday, but for now he liked to deal with them by pretending it never happened. He had gotten good at maintaining the façade of a cold impersonal businessman it worked for him.

But then Samantha Black came back into his life and reminded him exactly how little control he had. He hated that while Blaise, his closest confidant, could not break his concentration the bloody singing American turned him into a hotheaded mess. Now that she had left the meeting however, it was time to get down to business.

"You seemed to have overlooked a significant detail Mr. Queen," said Draco after Samantha disappeared in the flames.

"I can assure you Mr. Malfoy, I have not "overlooked" anything. Samantha has enough to deal with that is why I am here. Besides we have matters to discuss, businessman to businessman if you don't mind." Jack says giving a glance to Blaise.

"I will take that as my cue, unless you need something mate?" Draco shook his head. "I'll have these filed, discreetly, and we will be all set. Nice meeting you Mr. Queen, Draco" He gave a nod and walked out of the office.

Jack made his way over to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. "Can I get you something?" "I'm good." Replied Draco. "No really I insist," Jack poured a second glass and brought it to the table handing it over to Draco and sitting back in his chair leaning back. He took a long swig of the liquid encouraging Draco to do the same. He did and nearly choked on the burning sensation. "This right here, this is the good stuff." Jack said taking another swig. Draco put his glass down leaning back and crossing his arms. "Okay, I'm sure you didn't usher Black out to talk about alcohol. Let's hear it, why did you not discuss the fidelity clause?"

"Are you referring to 'the-women-are-less-than-human-and-are meant-to-simply –keep-their-husbands-beds-warm-for-them-clause?'? Thought you would appreciate me not translating that part for Samantha just yet. You get to keep your testicles for another day, you're welcome."

"And what is your plan when tonight she'll go to sleep in her bed and wake up in mine?" Draco replied scrunching up his face in discomfort.

"Well that will be your problem, won't it?" Said Jack, "That actually is not the reason I wanted to talk with you. You must understand that I am a reasonable man. I am in the music business and I am no stranger to making deals and signing contracts that are not always in line with my moral compass. But let me assure you that if any harm comes to Samantha, whether it is physical, emotional, or simply from a PR standpoint I will hunt you down and end you! Are we clear?"

"Crystal. And Mr. Queen let me make myself clear. My business is my legacy I have built it from the ground up and nothing will jeopardize that. I respect your integrity and wish to keep your client, protected. As long as this does not interfere with my work then I can assure you there will not be a problem. On this one Samantha and I can play on the same team." Draco replied coolly.

"But, Mr. Queen I would like to make sure we are on the same team. I cannot have you crafting my public life if I cannot trust you. You may be a powerful man in your profession, in the United States. But in this world, in my country, you won't have to hunt me down Mr. Queen because I will be waiting for you. Do I make myself clear?" Draco had leaned over the desk, this man, this mask, this was the element Draco was comfortable in. this was where he became the king and he let Queen know it.

"Crystal" responded Jack, "are you finished?"

"I believe so, did you have anything else to add?" Asked Draco already grabbing his cloak.

"No that is all, good day Mr. Malfoy." "Mr. Queen." And with a curt nod Draco walked out of the office pondering what kind of hell he had gotten himself into.


	7. Rude Awakening

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch.7 rude awakenings

It had been a long day for Samantha; besides the Malfoy fiasco she had spent her Birthday party trying to not give anything away. She almost died when Mrs. Weasley had asked her about any special men, and the entire day Ginny was giving her weird looks. All she wanted to do was curl up with a glass of wine and some Ben & Jerry's and watch a movie. She got through maybe fifteen minutes of _John Tucker Must Die_ before she was fast asleep on her couch.

Draco had spent the better part of his evening dreading going to sleep, at 12:30 he finally conceded to the fact that he had work in the morning and it would be best to get the altercation done early. He changed into his silk pajama pants and climbed into bed. Minutes later the sleeping form of Samantha Black appeared next to him. She was dressed in red boxer shorts and a silk tank top with a short bathrobe wrapped around her.

Draco could not help but notice her shapely legs that curled up towards her round little bum that…he shook his head deciding to concentrate on her face. Her hair was in a braid but her side bangs hung down in her eyes and without make-up her skin was still gorgeous, her pink lips were parted slightly and she looked so peaceful Draco almost forgot that she had tried to kill him on several different occasions.

"Maybe she won't wake up" he thought relaxing back into his pillows. Then she stirred next to him and the chaos began.

Sam opened her eyes to discover that the couch she had fallen asleep on had turned into a luscious four-poster bed with green silk sheets and a gold and green comforter. Someone coughed behind her, and this is when she lost it.

"What the hell?" Sam shouted jumping out of the bed that Malfoy was occupying. "I knew you were twisted Malfoy but this is something else completely."

"Wait a moment before you blow a gasket. This is not any of my doing. If you had actually read the contract you would know that this was written in. As my wife you are meant to stay in my bed."

"What a load of nonsense!" (I did not say nonsense) said Samantha, "That is the most superficial, archaic… MAN-THING I have ever heard."

"Man-thing?"

"You know what I mean. It is anti-feminist. What am I suppose to do, keep your bed warm for when you get home?"

"Well until you have my heir then you are meant to stay home and groom him into the next great Pure-blood legacy." Draco said sarcastically rolling his eyes to the ceiling and praying for self-control.

"That is not how this is gonna work. Let me see this contract." Sam stood, one hand on her hip the other reaching out palm up, waiting for the scroll. Malfoy stood, rather reluctantly, to grab the scroll from atop his desk. He handed it over to Sam who proceeded to read through the paragraph carefully.

"Well I have solved this." She said after several minutes of reviewing the scroll.

"What do you mean you solved this? What are you solving?" Draco asked, he was tired and wary, and really not in the mood to put up with the crazy witch.

"The issue of sharing a bed because I will not be sharing with you." Replied Samantha putting the contract back on the desk and taking pillows off of the bed and putting them on the floor.

"Well what is your brilliant plan to undo hundreds of years of powerful blood-bond magic? You are going to sleep on the floor?" Draco finally caught on to the fact that she had made a make shift bed on the floor as the end of his bed.

"Of course not, wouldn't work any way the contract is very specific on the fact I have to sleep in your bed however, it says nothing about you being in the bed."

"No, I am not sleeping on the floor!"

Next Day~ London Cafe

"She made you sleep on the floor? Haha, now can you say whipped?" Zabini was practically falling out of his chair in glee at his friend's expense.

"Why am I friends with you? I mean really mate no sympathy at all in this entire situation!" Draco complained, leaning back into the restaurant booth, crossing his arms and glaring at Blaise.

"I am sorry mate but come on, you lucked out on this one." Blaise replied sipping his coffee.

"How do you figure? I am stuck in a marriage with a woman who hates my guts and I cannot stand, with no way out!"

"Would you stop whining?" Blaise interjected rolling his eyes, "You have to look at this with a little perspective. Yes you are in an arranged marriage, but let's be honest, that was going to happen regardless. Second, the woman you are engaged to could have been Pansy Parkinson or Daphne Greengrass, both dumb witted and annoying. They would have driven you to tears of boredom and I am certain you would have committed suicide." Blaise stated now looking at Draco full on.

"Instead you got a gorgeous, unattainable female specimen who will challenge your wit, control, and your soul. She is famous and successful, the best trophy wife while at the same time she is incredibly intelligent and can hold a steady conversation with any top executive. And have I mentioned how fine she is?"

Blaise made an inappropriate motion that made the woman in the booth next to them glare "I mean…She is built!"

"Yes Blaise I am perfectly aware of the fact that you have slept with my wife and I still haven't, do you have anymore of a pep-talk?" Draco responded dryly.

"Yeah actually" he said getting up and leaving money for the bill, "She may come off like a lion but she is actually a little kitten. A sexy as hell kitten."

He tipped an invisible hat to Draco and left the restaurant.


	8. Rude Awakening Part 2

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 8 rude awakenings part 2

DPOV

It had been a long day. I got no sleep due to my banishment to the floor.

I was in boring board meetings all day and my lunch was ruined with bloody Zabini and his big mouth.

I was finally going to go home and relax when I remembered what could be waiting for me. First, I had to talk to Samantha and work out an arrangement without having a shouting match.

I flued myself directly to my bedroom and looked around, everything seemed in its place, as if Samantha had never been here.

I shrugged off my robes and toed off my shoes and socks, the bed was calling my name and in a very un-Malfoy like manner, I belly flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes.

I was woken by a loud cough that I ignored, I just wanted to sleep, another cough made me turn away from the noise and continue with my slumber until a large fluffy object connected with my head.

"What is the bloody idea?" I ask standing up from the bed quickly and grabbing my wand. Samantha Black was kneeling on my bed wearing my shirt and holding my pillow, which she used to hit me in the head.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" I asked with very little patients. I have watched so many people quake at my tone with fear but this girl, _come on Draco even you can't deny that Samantha Black has become a woman._ The fact of the matter is that she took one look at me and laughed, and it was not a little chuckle but a full out rolling on the bed laugh. She interrupts my sleep, abuses me with a pillow and now is laughing.

"There is something bloody wrong with you, you know that?" I say and walk to the bathroom. I'm trying very hard to be annoyed but images of her lying on my bed in my shirt and… I need a cold shower.


	9. Happy Balance

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 9 Happy Balance

Finally Draco and Samantha decided to sit down and talk like adults. Which meant Samantha yelled and swore like a sailor with Draco cursing right back. Eventually they came to a mutual understanding that they were in this together whether they liked it or not.

"Okay, so I spoke with Jack today and he has already started leaking to the press that I'm in some kind of secret relationship. He's planting breadcrumbs for the press and has come up with a whole story on how this whole thing started. He figures that within the week we could start being seen together in public and within the month make a statement that we are in fact together." Samantha said with a yawn, when she explained it all out it seemed far more complicated than Jack made it out to be.

"And he actually thinks he can just make up a relationship and the press will believe it. How long have we supposedly been dating any way?" Draco asked skeptically. He was in no rush for people to find out he was in an arranged marriage to golden girl Samantha Black. However, he had his doubts that their story would be believed.

"Do not underestimate Jack. It is his job to maintain my image and he is a wizard when it comes to giving the public information we want them to know."

"A wizard, that's funny." Draco was still not convinced but he would let it go. It was out of his hands at this point any way.

"What is going to be the real fun part about all of this is telling the family. My Father might come after you with a mob of Weasley's to back him up."

"That's okay it will beat how my parents will react. My mother might die and my father will probably throw us both in the dungeons to hide his forever shame."

"No worries, I've got friends who have perfected breaking out of dungeons. I would be flying free within the week."

"And I would be left for dead." Draco grumbled accepting the pillow Samantha gave him to sleep on the floor.

"Hey, you would get the bed." Sam replied.

This wasn't so bad in all honestly, at least they were having a civil conversation. Yes they exchanged jabs at each other but if either of them really thought about it, their quick-witted banter was what made the situation fun. They were not flat out screaming at each other, nor were they in total agreement. Right now in this moment as they both lay waiting for sleep to consume them they were able to recognize a happy balance.


	10. Getting to Know Each Other

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

Note: So I am in a good mood and on a writing frenzy so you get two chapters today :) I'm posting them kind of quickly so please let me know if you see any errors and I will correct them. This story is going to be longer than I expected I already know how it will end and have different scenes sketched out but I'm working on making everything fit together so hang in there with me.

* * *

Ch. 10 Getting to Know Each Other

Over the next few weeks Draco and Samantha had started to learn each other's routines and quirks, for example, Samantha could not function most mornings without coffee, and Draco could not stand when things were out of place.

Samantha enjoyed the outdoors and spent her free time exploring the streets of London when Draco spent much of his time in the office or his study at home.

Draco liked to have a schedule more than that he needed to have a schedule; Sam suspected it had something to do with feeling in control, same as his need for order.

They had made a conscious effort to not get on each other's nerves and to avoid fighting, but when Samantha was bored she enjoyed leaving her clothes on the floor, or being late for meals just for giggles.

…At Breakfast 2 Weeks in…

"Did you see Witch Weekly?" Samantha asked coming in after her Saturday morning run.

Draco was sitting at the breakfast table eating toast and eggs and reading some type of report.

"Hmm" was his reply not looking up from his reading.

"Well, there was a very interesting article. Apparently a gorilla attacked the minister of magic and Hogwarts is on fire."

"That's nice…wait what?" Draco finally looked up from his paper.

"Just making sure you were listening. But seriously this is important." Samantha handed over the magazine.

Draco accepted and browsed through it before stopping, looking up at Sam and then back at the magazine. He read out loud.

"American-beauty finds her prince. What is this about?"

"Keep reading." Samantha replied, as she poured herself coffee. She had yet to see any house elves but judging by the way breakfast was prepared every morning she knew they had to be around.

Draco continued reading, "Samantha Black, international pop sensation and 2nd War hero, has had a history of fun filled flings and power hookups. What the hell is a "power hookup?"

"Don't worry about it, please continue." Sam said getting annoyed.

"But despite her wild nature in the love department Samantha seems to have finally settled down, and a prince she has found. Ms. Black has been spotted over the last few weeks in the company of a mysterious blonde lover. Seriously, blonde lover? They have been seen at lunches and outings for a few weeks now and seem to onlookers to be very intimate. What on lookers are those exactly?"

"It's tabloid news, which means they make stuff up." Sam replied, "Now please, it get's better."

"Okay, where was I? Yes you and your lover appear intimate. There has been much speculation on who Black's new squeeze is everyone from Brad Pitt to Viktor Krum in disguise, but we at Witch Weekly are the first to confirm that the blonde is in fact notorious business tycoon and London bad boy, Draco Malfoy."

"And there you go Witch freaking Weekly broke the story." Samantha said, "I have a photo shoot for the show so I'm gonna get ready."

"Wait, what does this mean?" Draco asked still looking at the article, which went on to explain how their whirlwind affair started complete with a color-coded timeline and pictures.

"It means that everyone is going to know by tomorrow the latest so you should probably talk to your parents. Good luck!" and with that she skipped out of the room.

"Great" Draco thought, "just great."

* * *

**Author's note: The story has been pretty slow up until this point, but from now on things begin to pick up speed. Draco and Samantha have to confront their families, Ginny comes back to the story, and Draco get's to babysit for a day. So stay tuned in and don't forget to shoot me a review and give me some tips! Thanks!**


	11. The Joys of Family Support

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Samantha was in the middle of rehearsal when Ginny barged in. She had been prepared to answer questions from her fellow cast members and even from the photographer and reporter that were doing an article on the show. She was under no circumstances expecting to face her best friend, her partner-in-crime, and the one person (besides Katherine) that she couldn't lie to.

"Samantha Athena DeVega Black! You have got some explaining to do." Ginny had her hands on her hips and looked down right pissed off.

I had to give her credit for being that controlled, honestly I expected her to come up on stage, grab a fist full of my hair and bang my head repeatedly against the wall until I came to my senses.

"Ginevra, I am actually in the middle of something but if you come back in say an hour we can do lunch."

"Now." I know that look, the don't-fuck- with-me-or-I'll-bat-bogey-hex-you look.

"Hey gang, why don't we call it a day?" I say to the crew who agree as I hop off stage next to Ginny.

The reporter, the nosey little bint, is listening carefully to us and the photographer keeps snapping pictures.

"Let's get lunch." I say steering Ginny to my dressing room, "Chris, could you…?" I motioned back to the 'Lois Lane 'and 'Jimmy Olsen' (yes superman reference)

"I'm on it Sami." Chris is my bodyguard/driver/babysitter/bff on tour. He takes good care of me mostly by keeping the unwanted out of my life.

We walked back to my dressing room where I locked the door and muttered "muffliato"

"Care to explain what the hell you are doing with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asks sitting down on the couch crossing her arms and legs and looking at me expectedly.

"Ginny, it's just one of those things. You cannot control it, you don't even know it's coming, then all of a sudden you are having hot, wild, monkey sex and bam you are in love."

"You aren't funny, you think you're funny, but you're not." Ginny said still looking mad. "Listen Ginny I love you, and your approval means everything but just drop it, okay." I say going to change back into my street clothes.

"You want me to drop it? Malfoy is the man who was a tormenter in school, he's all types of slimy git, and apparently you have been secretly dating since" she opened up the Witch Weekly article, "June! That's three months. Three months as I recall you were spending an awful lot of time with Jason Trent, and that muggle bloke, and the Quidditch player, and that male model."

"Okay, What is your point?" Sam asked throwing her hands in the air out of exasperation.

"My point is that this story does not add up. You know it, and I know. So why don't you stop skirting around the matter and tell me what in merlin's pants is going on?"

"Merlin is someone whom I don't know what is in his pants." Sam responded but from Ginny's look she wasn't biting.

"Okay, listen I can't tell you it was in the contract." "What contract?"

Shit! Big mouth strikes again.

"Ginny listen…" I don't know how it happened, I really don't. One minute I was ready to flat out deny any issue and the next I was spilling my guts about everything. Maybe it's a freaky ginger ability to get people to tell the truth. Whatever it was it led to Ginny and I hugging each other, laughing and crying, and conspiring on a plan to get me through a family confrontation.

We determined that the best defense was a good offense; so I called Harry up and asked if he wanted to grab a quick bite to eat.

* * *

Draco's day just got worse and worse.

First the article came as a shock to him, then he got a message from the office telling him that the discussions with Ellerby and Spudmore had come to a stand still and he had to go to the office to try to sort things out. His attempts to placate the negotiations did not go well and he had a headache the size of Russia. He was sitting at his desk trying to have a moment to collect himself when all matters of hell broke loose.

"I do not care how busy a man Mr. Malfoy is, Mr. Malfoy will do well to remember that I am the woman who gave him life and I will see him whenever I see fit!" Narcissa Malfoy the charming woman she was, burst through the glass door with such force that it cracked.

Draco's deputy assistant hurried in after her looking frazzeled and on the verge of tears. "Mr. Malfoy I am so sorry but I couldn't stop her and…"

Draco stood up coming towards the door. "Don't worry about it Mary. Could you hold my calls for the next hour and mother would you like anything?"

"I gave birth to you, raised you to be the man you are today and you do this to me! Ah the shame I have suffered." She was waving around a copy of Witch Weekly and looking ten times bat-shit crazy.

_I've been spending too much time with Black to be thinking that._

"Mary, let's make it two hours." Draco said closing the door and turning back to his mother.

_This was going to be fun. _


	12. A Preemptive Strike

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 12 A Preemptive Strike: The Beauty of Blackmail

"Honey I'm home!" Sam yelled through the house. She had to admit that she had fun reliving the good old days of trickery and deceit, plus any chance to give Harry grief was a bonus.

A House Elf appeared right in front of her with a *pop*. "Missy Samantha. I am Libby miss. The master is not happy today miss, not happy at all and Libby worries that something is wrong with him." The Elf, Libby, looked up at Samantha after she took her coat and purse with big worried eyes.

"Libby, what makes you think something's wrong with master Malfoy?"

"He did not come down to the dining room for dinner at six, missy. He has been locked in his study ever since the Master and Mistress Malfoy left ma'am. Libby worried, Master Draco never misses dinner."

That little tidbit didn't surprise Samantha. She just didn't know how to handle a moody Malfoy. "Thank you Libby for your warning. I will take care of it, how about you go rest?"

"Did Libby do something wrong miss? Libby didn't mean to overstep Libby will punish herself for her faults." And the elf grabbed an umbrella out of the stand by the door and started hitting herself with it.

"No, no, no! You didn't anything wrong. Libby stop it!" and the elf stopped. "You did everything great, I just think master Draco and I need some time to ourselves. Okay?"

"Of course missy. Thank you missy." And with that the Elf disappeared.

I take a deep breath and head up to the study. Turning the knob there sits Draco behind his big wooden desk, going over papers with a frown on his face. Next to him is a glass of amber liquid. I see the bottle of whiskey not to far away.

"So, how was your day?" I ask leaning against the doorframe.

"It could have been better." He replied without looking up.

"I heard the parents stopped by. How are they doing?" I fished coming more into the room.

Draco glanced up at me again with a single raised eyebrow. "You really want to know how they are doing?"

I shrug, "No I want to know why you are in a foul mood."

"Who said I am in a foul mood? I'm not in a foul mood. Besides according to you I am always in a foul mood so why is it especially important for you to find the cause today?"

"Well let's see." I glide over to the couch and sit down with a flourish. I cross my legs and grab the bottle off the side table. "For one, this" I hold up the bottle "is some strong stuff for 7 o' clock and it's nasty too so you aren't just having it because you like the taste, you are drinking to try to fix something."

"I do not drink to fix things."

"Everyone who drinks alone is drinking to fix something, even if that thing is being alone."

Draco thinks about it, nods his head and leans back in his chair. "Well please continue your analyses doctor feel good."

I have to smile at that, I think I am rubbing off on him a little. "You are also not eating dinner now like you always do when you are home. You have gone off your ever so important schedule which kind of freaks me out."

"Wait a moment, I can go off my schedule whenever I'd like it is not like I am controlled by my schedule." Draco argues looking a little peeved.

"Could have fooled me." I mutter. "AND as I was saying that combined with Libby warning me of your bad mood and the knowledge that your parents have been here I think it is safe to deduce that you are in a foul mood." Finished I look back to Draco waiting for a response.

"Very well. My mother burst into my office today wailing about the Witch Weekly story regarding you and I, and she would not stop so finally I told her about the contract hoping that since she cannot do anything about it she would calm down. Instead she flued Father and Snape and is trying to figure out ways around the contract while in the mean time demanding all kind of things from me that I cannot deal with right now." He finished with a huff and took a sip from his glass.

"Wow, you are this upset because your mummy doesn't want you getting married. What would you do if your puppy died?" I say with amusement getting up to pour myself a glass of wine.

"It is not that she doesn't want me getting married, it's that she doesn't want me marrying you. You should have heard what she was calling you all day."

"Let me guess there would definitely be something about being a gold digging, social climbing, floozy, or wait this is the high class Britain we are talking about, so it would be something like scarlet woman, or strumpet. Please tell me she called me a strumpet."

Draco was grinning now. Leave it to Samantha to take criticism of her and turn it on the dealer. "No, I believe she used, harlot, tart, and trollop."

"Ooh trollop is a good one." Sam grinned. "Now tell me why on earth you would allow your mother, after reading about our illicit affair, barge into your office and ruin your day?"

"Oh please spare me your lecture. You are terrified of your father finding out. What is your plan? Hmm, to wait till after the wedding and send him a family Christmas card?" Draco asked pointedly with a victorious grin playing on his lips.

_He honestly thought he could call Samantha Black, a Gryffindor through and through a coward? Really?_

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. You have so much to learn. And me being the kind and giving person I am would be happy to give you lessons." Samantha hopped up onto Draco's desk took a sip of wine and turned to Draco. "Now listen up, you might want to take notes."

Draco leaned further back in his chair, put his feet on the desk, and put his hands together in front of him like an evil villain. "Please professor, carry on."

"Well you see the trick to giving any bad news is back up. Power in numbers my friend and when all six Weasley brothers consider themselves your guardians and your father is a convicted murderer, you need strong back up." Sam took another sip of wine.

"Okay, and whom may I ask do you receive back up from. Hate to break it to you Black but none of your friends is going to be a supporter of mine. They're all praying to Saint Potter and are looking to vanquish me to hell."

"I am getting to that. Don't interrupt. Now the best defense is a good offense in my opinion and in some wars it is necessary to smooth the ground with a preemptive strike. You point out that everyone follows "Saint Potter" then you get their leader on your side."

"Wait just a moment. You are telling me that you convinced Harry BLOODY Potter to support your relationship with me. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I know very well who you are and it is good that you do to. Believe it or not us Gryffindor's have a much higher tolerance level. Us being on a higher level than you we can learn to put aside silly high school quarrels and move on to a brighter future."

Draco's unbelieving look made Samantha cave. "Fine, I blackmailed him. I'm hungry, how 'bout we get something to eat?" She slid off the desk and started heading towards the door.

"Wait you blackmailed Potter? Goody two shoes, does everything right, savior of the wizarding world Potter? How did you do that?" Draco asked in disbelief dropping his feet to the floor.

"Have you met me? I pride myself on my ability to manipulate people into doing what I want them to do. I have dirt on everyone and him being my god-brother and future brother-in-law, I make sure that I have the means to bend him to my will."

"Have you already unearthed all of my secrets?" Draco asked, crossing his arms again.

"It is a work in progress." She walked out the door, but poked her head back in, "If you get me food and perhaps more wine, I might tell you some of Harry's secrets. Golden boy isn't as perfect as he seems."

Draco got up from his desk rather quickly. "Let's get you some food then."

Samantha and Draco walked down to the kitchen together in good spirits talking and joking. Samantha had lifted Draco's spirits significantly, erasing all worries about work and family from his mind. He would never admit it but having Samantha around to keep him preoccupied was doing wonders for him.

He really watched Samantha as she was telling a story about her day, the way her eyes sparkled and her smile lit up the room made him think, _maybe this thing isn't so bad after all. _


	13. Going Public

Ch. 13 Going Public

"You need to have an outing. I'm telling you the press is getting suspicious and they want the money shot. You need to go out, hold hands, have some drinks, and maybe even go dancing."

Jack's voice was saying through the fireplace in the Den. Samantha and Draco were sitting on the couch in front of the fire with the food they were able to scrounge from the kitchen without Libby's help.

"Is an outing really necessary? Couldn't it come off as simply a publicity stunt?" Asked Draco who had listened to Queen's points but saw far too many factors that could go wrong if Black and himself chose to go out in front of camera's. For one, he could call her Black out loud.

"You are both masters of playing the press at this point. I think it would be best for them to see you up front and personal being the happy, perfect couple. The two of you are practically Romeo and Juliet and I think we should capitalize on the publics good will." Jack responded looking at Malfoy more so than Samantha.

"What if we went out to dinner tomorrow? I'm suppose to meet Ginny at this French bistro we frequent and it would be the perfect place to be seen but not disturbed. The owner is a good friend of mine and could ensure our privacy if we need it." Samantha suggested, yawning at the idea.

"That could work. Yes you two having a dinner date with friends would be an awesome cover photo. Is that applicable for yourself Mr. Malfoy?" Asked Jack expectantly.

"That will do perfectly" Draco responded, internally rolling his eyes at Jack's smug tone.

"Excellent I will talk to the two of you tomorrow. Good night." His head vanished from the fireplace along with the emerald flames.

"Dinner with the Weaslette? How is this going to be?" Draco asked turning to look at Samantha who had her feet curled up under her on the very expensive couch.

Usually the fact that her feet were on the couch would annoy him, but he found himself not caring as he took in her full appearance. She was in leggings and a tunic style shirt, she had put her hair up in a messy bun when they had reached the kitchen that had since begun to fall out.

She yawned and gave him a sleepy smile and Draco got distracted by how at peace she looked despite the chaos that surrounded her life. He was so distracted that he had missed what she was telling him.

"…I probably wouldn't eat your food." Sam was saying when he finally zoned back in.

"What was that?" Draco asked, looking at the food he had just finished.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" She shook her head, "I was talking about how Ginny isn't your biggest fan. Actually I'm not really a fan of yours either. It might be beneficial if you brought a friend for you to feel more comfortable." She said thoughtfully.

"You underestimate my ability Ms. Black. I am perfectly capable of handling two women."

Sam was getting up from the couch when she turned back to him, "Oh Malfoy, I judge on fact and I have yet to see you be able to handle me I won't throw you to the lions den quite yet." She left the room.

"I would be more than happy to handle you." Draco said to the closed door. _Sleep deprivation is starting to take a toll on my brain. _

He shook his head to clear it of thoughts about how exactly he would handle Samantha.

Black had said in war it was good to have back-up, right? He grabbed some floo powder. _Maybe it would be best to have a friend._

_"_Blaise Zabini!" he yelled and threw the powder in the fireplace.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You have turned our girls night, a time for us to talk, catch up on life, and discuss girly things into an incredibly uncomfortable double date with Zabini and Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Ooh those are cute! We are talking and catching up and discussing girly things now. And it doesn't have to be uncomfortable…let's try to stay positive here and keep an open mind." Sam responded choosing to walk passed the cute shoes she had seen in the window.

The two girls were currently on the streets of muggle London enjoying the last days of summer. It was early September. The sun was shining, the street was bustling with people buying and selling, there was even a group of street performers down the way who were attracting a moderate crowd.

None of this mattered though because Ginny was in a lecturing mood.

"That is not the point and you know it. You never asked if I wanted to have dinner with your freaking fake fiancé…"

"It's not fake we are absolutely engaged. It's the story of how it happened that is fake."

"And his stuck up, egotistical, slytherin pal…"

"Blaise isn't always stuck up, he really is a charming person when you get to know him…"

"Did you even consider how I would feel about this before you make these plans? The press is going to be all over this and are going to assume that I am dating Zabini and what is Drew going to say about that?"

Samantha was about to respond but stopped herself to think over Ginny's words.

"So you're not upset that I made these plans, you're worried that your 'boyfriend' is going to read something in the Daily Prophet and then what? Ask you about it? Can he even read the news?" (Backstory: Drew was Ginny's on again/off again boyfriend. Samantha tended to refer to Ginny's boyfriend as Drew the drip.)

"You know what never mind. Of course you don't understand nor will you take responsibility. Merlin forbid I say something about Malfoy whom you don't even really like mind you, but it is completely acceptable for you to discuss Drew as if he is the nerd trying to sit at the cool kids table." Ginny stalked off into a store.

"Let's just remember you called him the nerd, not me."

_UGH! _Samantha looked up to the sky asking the friendship gods for help.

"Ginny, WAIT!" She turned Ginny around to look at her. "Listen, I am sorry. You are my best friend and I would never want to hurt you. No, I don't like Drew, I think you deserve better and I want better for you. Will I stop making comments about him, probably not because you know me I cannot control most feelings that come out of my mouth." Ginny laughed at that, reluctantly but still a laugh. "That being said, I love you and if you are happy I am happy so I will not bring Drew up again. As for this dinner Jack wanted us to go out publicly & quickly and I didn't think I could handle it on my own. I need my wing woman, my BFF with me. I'm going to be stuck with Malfoy for a long time and I don't think I'll get through it without you. Please can we try to make this work?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, looked to the sky, let it out and then looked at Samantha. "Of course we can." They hugged and continued on their shopping trip.

"We'll meet at the restaurant at 7:30"

* * *

Author's note: So A nice long chapter for you guys :) I hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple days Ginny & Blaise are going to have their first meeting since Hogwarts and the sexual tension will be...probably non-existent , but they'll get there. I might start a spin off series on that but we'll see how this story develops.

As usual thanks for your support and please let me know what you think :) Have a good week! ~Intrepidreporter2b


	14. The Outing: When Ginny Meets Blaise

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

CH. 14 The Outing: When Ginny Meets Blaise

"Malfoy, have you seen my red peep-toe pumps?" It was 7:25 and Samantha was still getting ready.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose for patience. "Where did you have them last?" He asked sitting in the leather chair while Sam caused chaos in their now shared closet.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you." Sam said roller her eyes at him. _Men_

_Bloody Women, "_Well if you actually put anything back in its place you would be able to find your things." Draco said irritably.

"Are you really going to give me attitude right now?" Samantha stuck her head out of the closet glaring at Draco who glared right back at her.

Then Samantha did something strange in Draco's opinion. She started laughing.

"What the bloody hell are you doing woman?" Draco asked, now completely confused.

"We are arguing like an old married couple. Maybe we'll be able to pull this off after all..ooh my shoes!" She dove under the bed where she pulled out a pair of very high red stilettos.

"Can we leave now?" Draco asked standing up from the chair and straightening his blazer. "Give me a second." Sam replied slipping on the shoes and grabbing earrings off of the dresser.

She walked passed Draco to the door and opened it up, "Waiting on you now." She said hurrying down the hall.

_Merlin, give me strength _

* * *

Blaise arrived at the restaurant first giving his name to the maître d' he was escorted into a private dining room. He had talked to Draco last night about his and Black's going public plan. Draco seemed nervous and unsure which of course made Blaise being the good friend he is, want to come and watch his failures.

Malfoy had also mentioned that the fiery Weaslette would be joining them. Blaise never had much interaction with her at school besides in sixth year when she cursed him on the Hogwarts Express and the occasional hallway spat in seventh year. He had not given her much thought since Hogwarts. He knew that she played Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies but that was about it. He was thinking about the Hogwarts days when a beautiful redhead in a Green cocktail dress came into the room. Blaise took in her long curly red locks and moved down the form fitting dress, possibly lingering on her chest area for too long, then took in her long creamy legs that went on for miles. To top off the look her feet were incased in tall gold strappy heals. Blaise had never appreciated a pair of shoes that much.

"I can see that Samantha's new bloke has done nothing to improve her punctuality." Said Ginny speaking to the man who had seated Blaise, he assumed he was the owner of the establishment.

"As the mademoiselle always say's she is never late, everyone else is simply early."

"Right you are François. Bonsoir everyone, never fear I have arrived." Sam announced her arrival with Draco standing in the doorway behind her shaking his head in exasperation.

"Mi Bella, you are looking ravishing as always." Said Blaise standing up to greet her, "And just in time to re-introduce your gorgeous friend."

Blaise eyed Ginny turning on his full Italian charm. "Oh of course, Blaise Zabini may I introduce my best friend in the entire world, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ginny this is Zabini."

"It is a pleasure." Blaise kissed the back of Ginny's hand. Ginny for her part rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away.

"Does the Italian act usually work for you Zabini?" she asked her hand on her hip, "I don't know, does it?" asked Blaise with a charming smile and a wink.

"Not at all." She moved to take her seat ending further conversation on the matter.

"Look at that mate, not as charming as you thought you were." Said Draco smirking to himself. Blaise dropped his smile only to replace it with a smirk of his own. "Well Samantha thought I was _very_ charming."

"Shut up."


	15. Of Father's & Daughter's

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 15- Of Father's, and Daughter's who date damn Slytherin's

Dinner went fairly smoothly, there were a couple of mishaps where Draco and Ginny exchanged jibes, so did Draco and Samantha, and Samantha and Blaise, and Blaise and Ginny, but overall the meal remained pleasant. From the outside observer, the group seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely and Sam and Draco were happily in love.

At least that was what was reported on the front page of the gossip section of the Daily Prophet.

"That's a good picture of you Gin." Said Samantha as they looked at the article during family dinner this week held at Grimauld Place. "They think Zabini and I are dating now." Ginny said grumpily putting the paper down.

"Oh come on Gin, it's not a big deal. Besides you have to admit Blaise is not a bad catch for a fake boyfriend, he's hottt!"

Ginny gave her a withering look. "Right shutting up."

"Samantha Athena Black, I think we need a serious conversation!" Sirius Black burst into the kitchen, Katherine and Harry on his heels.

"We tried to talk to him Sam, honestly." Said Harry, Katherine was simply glaring at her father.

"Gee, hi Sami I haven't seen you in while. How have you been sweetheart? How is the show going?" Sam said in an imitation of a deep manly voice.

"I'm doing great dad, thanks so much! It is nice to see you too. Do you get where I'm going with this?" she asked.

"Draco-BLEEDING-Malfoy! What in Merlin's name are you thinking dating a bloody MALFOY!"

"Would you excuse us for a moment Gin?" Sam asked, "Dad." She said as she walked out of the kitchen motioning for Sirius to follow.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. He's a Slytherin for merlin's sake."

"Oh for the love of…really? You don't like him because he wore a green tie five years ago."

"No I don't like him because he was a damn Death Eater. He tried to kill Dumbledore, he worked with Voldemort and held one of your best friends captive in his basement."

"No he was never a Death Eater, if he was he'd be in Azkaban right now, and he only did all that stuff in sixth year because his family was being threatened. I would have done the same if I had no options and it meant keeping you and Kat safe. And Mal…Draco did not imprison Luna, it was his parents and Voldemort."

"Draco actually told me where Luna was and he made sure she was well fed and kept safe until she could be rescued." Katherine piped in having followed them up the stairs to the foyer.

"Yeah, he helped the cause really." Sam tried to argue.

"He's still a Malfoy. He comes from a family of stuck-up power hungry, purebloods, and they are bad news the lot of them." Sirius said, "You can't date him. I forbid it."

Katherine watched the scene unfolding before her. She really shouldn't have suspected anything else. When the article first came out that Sam was dating a Malfoy she was shocked and a little disappointed. But she realized that Samantha was an adult who could make her own decisions and trusted that if she was dating Malfoy than he was worth giving a second chance.

The way her father was handling the situation was horrendous. Everyone knew that you can't tell Samantha what to do, you can make suggestions, but ultimately she makes her own decisions. The absolute worst thing he could have said was 'I forbid you'. Sirius was about to have the wrath of Samantha unleashed upon him and he was completely unsuspecting. Katherine shook her head, _you foolish, foolish man. _

"Excuse me?" Sam asked slowly, "Could you repeat what you just said." Sirius opened his mouth but Sam cut him off, "Because it sounded like you just said you forbid me. I am a grown woman and can make my own decisions. And regardless you cannot forbid me from doing anything."

_He seems to have realized he made a mistake_ Katherine noticed as Sirius floundered for words but Sam kept on plowing

"And while we are on the subject of clearing things up. Your sole objection to Draco is that he comes from a family of purebloods? A family who is stuck in their ways and believe themselves to be above others and support the dark arts? Even though Draco has changed and is not like his parents." Sam questioned

"He grew up in that environment. He can't change don't you get that they are all the same." Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Wow really dad? You are handing this to her on a silver platter. _

Samantha looked at Sirius shocked for a second. "Because his parents are evil, he is evil?"

"No not exactly, but yes." Said Sirius folding his arms over his chest.

"How about you look in a MIRROR Pops! I cannot believe I am hearing this argument from you!"

"Samantha, He is not good people he doesn't come from the same world you come from. He's not right for you, please try to understand."

"I understand perfectly, you are judging him solely based on his past and heritage."

"I'm done with this discussion Samantha. You cannot be with him, it goes against our family values and I will not have this kind of behavior in my house."

"Than I guess I won't be invited in your house anymore, the most noble house of Black. You are such a hypocrite! You know what you are? You are just like your mother!" She pulled the curtain down that hid the portrait of Walburga Black whom immediately began shrieking.

"Congratulations dad, I hope you have a nice life together!" She stormed out of the room.

Katherine stood there staring at her father who looked as angry and stubborn as ever.

"You happy you got that off your chest?" She asked with her hands crossed leaning against the wall.

"I'm right. He is going to hurt her and I won't be here when she comes crawling back."

"Dad, it doesn't matter if you are right about Draco. The fact is you are wrong to tell her what to do, you are wrong to give her a choice between him or you, and you are absolutely being your mother by judging someone based on their family and blood status."

"But…But…It's Draco-BLEEDING-Malfoy!"

"Oh did you say Malfoy? What a wonderful family, true pureblood heritage." The portrait said nodding her approval.

"Oh shut up!" said both Sirius and Katherine who snapped her fingers to cover the painting back up.

"Dad, go talk to Samantha. I believe the rest of the Weasley clan has arrived."

"Fine."

* * *

Sirius eventually found Samantha in his childhood bedroom. She was on the floor with her legs crossed going through one of his old photo albums.

"Your mother made that for me for my 22nd Birthday. She said that it would help me remember our Hogwarts days in my old age." Sirius said smiling slightly at the memory of Maria DeVega.

Sam looked up briefly at her father before looking back at the album.

There was a long silence while Sirius stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He tried several times to speak but couldn't figure out what to say without apologizing.

Sam waited patiently, she knew how this worked, Sirius wasn't good at admitting when he was wrong. She learned over the years that her irrational stubbornness and overwhelming pride came from her father. It had taken 14 years of her mother's parenting for Sam to recognize the behavior, if not always admit it.

Finally she took pity on the man and spoke. "You and mom made a cute couple."

Flipping the book over for him to see a picture of a much younger self and Maria sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

He was propped up against the armrest with one leg on the couch and the other dangling off because Maria was lying between them, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. They were both laughing and you could just make out a foot falling out of view in the corner.

"That was taken right after we won the House Cup in 7th year." Sirius said plopping down beside Sam on the floor. "That foot is James getting knocked down by a spell from Evans. Oh Lily was so mad at him for jinxing the Slytherin pudding to explode in Snape's face."

"You still won the house cup after doing that?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, trying not to portray how funny the image of Snape covered in pudding really was.

"It was after we won, and any way final feast last year of school, what were they gonna do about it? Besides no one could prove it was us."

"Naturally. Innocent until proven guilty." Sam replied. "Mom didn't care?"

"She gave up trying to control me. She thought I was an arrogant prick and would tell me as much, but the curses stopped around 6th year."

"So you and mom didn't always get along?" Sam pressed looking through more photos.

"No we didn't. I was a mess during school. Merlin knows I still am. The point is that your mother saw that I had potential and helped me see it for myself. Ha I will never forget when she came to get me from this house. Oh Mother had such a fit." He was laughing at the memory. The old bat screeched and hollered calling Maria everything in the book, but Maria took it all in stride completely ignoring the woman snogging Sirius right in the door way then driving off in her muggle car. His mother's reaction to him dating a supposed muggle-born reminded him of why he was sitting with Samantha in the first place.

"Maria would have had cursed me out today." He told Sam, finally grabbing her eye. "She would have reminded me from where I came from just like you did. She also would have reminded me that the reason I got out of this life" he motioned around his room, "was because I had a place to go, I had friends to help me see the truth and escape. I suppose Malfoy didn't have that."

"All I want for you Sam is happiness and if you are happy with him then I suppose I can give him a chance."

"Thanks Dad!" Sam said throwing her arms around him in a hug. Him never realizing how much she needed his support.

"I love you Sammi, I always want you in my life no matter what. But if he hurts you I will kill him and make it look like an accident."

Sam smiled, "I'll help you hide the body."

* * *

Author's Note: Father/Daughter bonding! I had fun writing this chapter and adding the family dynamic. There will be more Black family shenanigans so stay tuned! As alway's thank you for all the great comments and your support! Love you guys, ~intrepidreporter2b


	16. Babysitting: Enters Teddy Lupin

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

Author's Note: These next couple of chapters are really to show Draco in a different light and what better way to do that than to throw him into a guardian role of a smart and brazen 5 year old. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 16 Babysitting: Enters Teddy Lupin

On Tuesday Samantha was working on lyrics for her next album when Harry's owl, Rory flew into the open window of the sunroom. Rory was picked out by Teddy a couple years ago and was probably the ugliest owl Samantha had ever seen. It's feathers stuck out in weird directions and it was spotted grey and white. It resembled a barn owl but had a face that looked like it had flown repeatedly into a brick wall.

But Harry took his Godfather role very seriously and if Teddy wanted him Teddy would get him. Honestly between Harry, Sirius, and Samantha Ted was spoiled rotten. But he was the cutest kid ever and gosh darn it Samantha would make sure he had everything he wanted.

Any way, Rory dropped the letter on top of Samantha's notes and helped himself to Samantha's half-eaten breakfast.

Harry's note read as followed:

Hey Sammi,

Listen, I'm meant to watch Teddy today and tomorrow but a case I'm working on just got a huge break and I need to be in the office. Katherine's got the night shift at Mungo's & your dad's off doing Merlin knows what with Hagrid. Can you stop by the office and pick him up?

Remember you owe me for the Malfoy thing!

Thanks,

Harry

"I don't owe him anything." I say to Rory who just looks at me with squished eyes, "okay fine." I write a quick be there in 20 on the back of the note and give it to the owl who grabs it in his beak and takes off.

"Babysitting, Malfoy is going to love this."

* * *

Draco was in his office going over some documents. Malfoy Consolidated was a small company that started out developing potion remedies for every day needs, but had quickly developed into a monopoly for English goods. Anything from potions to spell book were being produced with the Malfoy brand and Draco was proud of how his company had grown in such a short time. He wanted more though, and that was going to come when he could resume negotiations with Ellerby and Spudmore one of the oldest broom manufacturers in Britain but had steadily been losing market shares since the 80s. Draco felt he could turn that around if bloody Ellerby would hear him out. As he was contemplating how to get Ellerby to cooperate Mary knocked on his door and came into the office.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Black called and asked if you were free for lunch. She said that she had to discuss something with you…" Draco got the distinct impression that Mary would like very much to know what that something was. He was not going to tell her, not because he didn't know what it was, (which he didn't) but because he'd prefer not to hear about it in the next staff meeting.

"Thank you Mary. Please inform miss Black that she can come to the office at one." Slightly disappointed Mary nodded her head, thanked her boss and left the room, leaving Draco to ponder what the something could be.

* * *

_Maybe he likes kids and you are over thinking this way too much. _Samantha thought as she listened to Teddy talk all about his new toy dragon.

_Who are you kidding? This is Malfoy no way he likes kids. He is also not gonna be to fond of having to stay at your place. _

_Well he's just going to have to get over it. Yeah, this is my life and Teddy is my Godson. If Malfoy has a problem, he can suck it._

With her mental pep talk out of the way Samantha concentrated on getting Teddy into the glass lift up to the top floor of Malfoy Consolidated that Sam use to refer to as the evil empire but will now refer to as MC.

"Sammi, Where are we going?" asked Teddy looking out the glass of the building at the London skyline.

"We are going to get one of my friends. He's going to have lunch with us if that is okay." She told him, smoothing out his blue hair. She saw so much of his parents in him.

"Is your friend important?" Teddy asked turning away from the city when the doors to the lift opened.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because we're on the top floor and Uncle George said that important people are always on the top floor." Ted's reasoning made sense for a five year old.

"He's kind of important, I guess. This is his company." Sam tried to explain.

"He has a whole company? Why does he have that?" Teddy liked to ask why for a lot of things. Apparently it was something all five-year olds did but Sam wasn't use to it.

"Yup, he does. Hey honey would you mind sitting here for a minute with your toy when I go talk to Malfoy?" Sam asked the little boy in the waiting room for Draco's office.

"Why can't I come with you? Doesn't he want to meet me?"

"Of course he does sweetie but I need to have a big person conversation with him first. I will be right back." She ruffled his now orange hair.

With a big dramatic sigh and his hair turning brown Teddy replied with a deflated "Okay"

"Thanks champ."

Samantha nodded at Mary and walked into Draco's office. As usual he was working. On closer inspection Samantha saw an invitation to a charity ball and what appeared to be a guest list with the name George Ellerby circled.

"Are you stalking someone now?" Ask Sam, sitting in the chair across from him.

"I wouldn't call it stalking. How has your day been Black? What is the something you need to talk about?"

"My day has been fine thank you Malfoy." Sam responded to the first but not second question.

Draco sighed, "We will need to start using each others first names in public, you know. We are going to a charity dinner on Friday by the way."

"I would call you by your first name but Draco is just so…Greek mythology. How 'bout I call you Drake? It sounds like a cute nickname with the benefit of not calling you by your actual name." Samantha grinned. Yes, Drake would work.

"Whatever you wish love, now what did you want to talk about?" He was mocking her but Samantha couldn't deny the warm and fuzzy feeling she got hearing him call her love in his perfect British accent.

_Stop it!_ She mentally admonished herself.

"Well, we need to stay at my place tonight." Sam said looking at her nails.

"Why may I ask is that?"

Samantha took a deep breath, "because I am currently babysitting and Teddy doesn't have a room with all his stuff at your apartment.

We should go get lunch it would look weird if I came by around lunchtime and we didn't go together. Plus Ted was upset that I made him wait outside and if he doesn't get to meet you he will make a fuss." Samantha finished standing up and looking at Draco expectantly.

"Wait a moment, did you say you're babysitting?" Said Draco getting up as well and following Samantha to the door, "Oh come now Drake keep up. We are a couple now, we are babysitting." And she walked out the door with a smile.

* * *

Teddy was sitting in a chair across from Mary's desk twiddling his thumbs. He didn't like not being included, but he was excited to spend the day with Sammi enough to not make too much of a fuss.

He was not as excited to meet her 'friend'. He had heard Uncle Sirius at family dinner and it sounded like he didn't like Malfoy very much. Harry had also not spoken to highly of the man that seemed to be taking his Sammi away from him.

_I can change that._

Teddy had realized a little while ago that adults seemed to want to give him what he wanted as long as he was cute and respectful. Harry, Sirius, Katherine, and even Grandma Andromeda was happy to do as he asked. Samantha had always given Teddy what he wanted and he was sure that he could get her to get rid of this Draco Malfoy.

Sammi came out of the office at that moment followed by a tall blonde man Ted suspected to be Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a stiff suit and looked so boring!

_Yes, he definitely needs to go._

"See Ted, I wasn't long. I want to introduce you to Draco Malfoy, Drake this is my godson Teddy Lupin." Sam said putting her hand on Teddy's shoulder.

Malfoy seemed a little lost for a moment but after a look from Samantha he stuck out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Teddy." Teddy looked at him up and down analyzing the situation.

_Yup, this will be a piece of cake. I should ask for cake._


	17. Well, if the Kid Likes Him

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 17 Well if the Kid Likes Him...

The kid as Draco would refer to him as was a little disconcerting. He stared at Draco with intense eyes analyzing every detail from his face, clothes, and his outstretched hand. Draco had met with government officials, businessmen, hell he shook hands with the darkest wizard of his time and yet he never felt so judged as he did standing in front of this child.

After a minute of the scrutinizing gaze Teddy put his tiny hand in Draco's and shook it. And in the most innocent voice Draco had ever heard said,

"It is a pleasure to meet you Draco."

And the tension was released from Draco's shoulders.

"Well now that you guys know each other how about we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Said Samantha

"Me too, me too!" said Teddy clapping his hands excitedly "Where are we going Sammi?"

Sam was helping him put on his jacket and backpack, "We can go wherever you want little man."

Draco watched the two interact as she ruffled his hair and laughed. She was cute with kids.

_Okay, you really need to get some sleep. _A mental image of Samantha holding a little blonde baby had popped into his head. _Godric help me._

* * *

They ended up in a little sit down in Diagon Alley and all was going fairly well. Ted sat between Draco and Samantha and was contently coloring while the adults looked over their menus.

"I have to run to the loo. Are you guys okay for a minute?" Sam asked.

Teddy didn't look up from his coloring, "We'll be alright." Said Draco, "Okay, ordering me the soup and salad if they come around."

Sam disappeared from the table and Draco went back to examining the menu.

"Ahem." Draco looked up to see Teddy sitting with his hands clasped on the table staring at him.

"What can I do for you mate?" Draco asked in the cheeriest voice he could muster.

"We are not mates." Teddy said taking him aback.

"Okay then…"

"What are you doing with Sammi?"

"What do you mean?" Draco was getting a little nervous what was this kid on about.

"You are trying to take my Sammi away from me and you don't love her. That's not right and I want you to stop. She has me so you can go away."

"Listen Teddy, What Sam and I have is between adults. I'm not trying to take her away from you. And how do you know I don't love her?"

"You guys don't kiss or hold hands or any of the gushy stuff Harry and Kat do. And you are taking her from me. She hasn't been coming to all of the family dinner's and she hasn't had for a sleepover since she got here, that's all your fault."

Teddy was pouting now. _Shit this kids is more perceptive than I thought. And he's upset, what do I do, what do I do?_

"I do love Sam, I really do and I would be really sad if I couldn't see her anymore. But I know that she loves you very much and I would never take her away from you."

Teddy didn't look convinced.

"How do I know you are gonna take her? Her last boyfriend take her."

"Took" Draco corrected instinctively, "You know because I'm going to make you your own room in my apartment so you can stay with us whenever you want."

_Wait, why did I just say that._

"Will there be toys and games?" Teddy asked warming up to the idea.

"Yeah, you can have anything you want. I'll let you pick out the room."

_You are a wimp. You are getting swindled by a five year old. _

"Any room with anything I want?" Draco nodded.

"Okay. But how come you don't tell Sam you love her? Harry says it to Kat all the time."

Draco had to think about that one, "Because I don't want her to know that yet. It's a secret, can you keep secrets?" Draco whispered.

"Sometimes I can. I like Ice Cream."

At that moment Samantha came back. "Sorry Jack called. What are we talking about?"

Teddy opened his mouth but Draco beat him to it. "We are going for Ice Cream after."

Teddy smirked to himself, _Eh maybe he's worth keeping around._

* * *

After lunch and ice cream Draco went back to work leaving Sam & Teddy to wander around Diagon Alley. They went into the different shops looking at brooms, and books, and eventually ended up at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see Sam's favorite Ginger dual.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, we meet all of your needs for magical mischief." Said the worker at the door.

"Sammi look at that!" Teddy ran over to a colorful display of mini fireworks. Sam shook her head, as much as she saw of Remus in Teddy it seemed Uncle Sirius was rubbing off on him.

"Well would you look at who we have here George," Fred came down the stairs from the flat he shared with his brother above the shop.

"Well I'd say it's our little friend, Sammi Slytherin." George said popping out of nowhere.

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Really, Sammi Slytherin? I expected better from you Georgie." Sam said jumping up to sit on the checkout counter. The store was fairly empty because of it being the middle of a weekday.

"Well we didn't expect you to come in so soon after announcing your trader status." George defended returning to his spot behind the counter.

"Oh come on, not you two too."

"Yes us two too. Is it odd that I just pictured George in tutu?" Fred asked.

"Yes." responded Sam, George, and Teddy all at the same time. "Sammi can I get the fireworks?" Teddy asked with an adorable pouty face.

"Tedster! I didn't even see you. How are you doing mate?" Fred picked Teddy up and set him on the counter after ruffling his hair.

"Stop it!" Teddy flattened his hair, "I'm good Drake just brought us for ice cream and I got two scoops!"

"Drake wouldn't be short for Draco would it?" George asked

Sam shrugged "He heard me call him it and it kinda stuck."

"Well Teddy what do you think of 'Drake'? Is he good enough for our Samantha?" Fred asked.

Teddy Shrugged, "He's okay, kinda boring but he's nice. He buys me things, I like him."

Fred shrugged, "Well then if the kid likes him..." "Then he can't be all bad." Finished George.


	18. Pillow Talk

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 18 Pillow Talk

"It's done!" Sam stage whispered creeping out of her spare bedroom.

"The little rascal tried to stay awake but we sufficiently wore him out. Best babysitter's ever!"

"It's almost 10 o' clock. I'm pretty sure Ted is suppose to be in bed well before now." Draco said yawning.

He was tired after work, he just wanted to relax but instead he had to go home, pack an over night bag, something he'd never had to do before, and go to Black's.

_Samantha_ he reminded himself.

Samantha's apartment was a lot nicer than he expected. She lived in Muggle London, that deducted huge points, but he understood she had to keep up appearances in both worlds.

She actually rented the penthouse suite in a hotel, and Draco had to admit it was well taken care of. She had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and an upstairs loft that Sam used as an extra closet/ home office. There was also an outdoor patio/balcony that overlooked the city. It really was a beautiful view.

"Don't dampen my good mood. We kept him occupied and happy and he only ate like five brownies. We did good Drake." Sam brought Draco back to the matter at hand, Teddy.

When Draco first stepped off the lift to her apartment it was complete chaos. There were toys and pillows and blankets everywhere in the living room and music was blasting. He walked into the kitchen to find Sam and Teddy covered in flour and eggs, and he didn't know what. It looked like they had attempted to cook something but had given up and decided to dance instead.

As much as Draco couldn't stand chaos the image of the two of them doing the twist had put a permanent smile on Draco's face actually making him laugh out loud.

"Earth to Malfoy." Samantha was waving her hand in front of his face now. "Yoo-hoo, anyone home?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about those brownies, the ones that didn't explode looked good."

"I tried, I really did. Cooking is hard especially with an over exuberant 5 year old." Sam said flopping down on the couch.

"I think you didn't put in your top effort. It honestly can't be that difficult." Draco responded, going to sit next to her.

"Yeah well next time you and Teddy can make me dinner. Apparently he's getting a room in your apartment and can stay over whenever he wants?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Well, I felt that it would be in everyone's best interest considering we are both going to be in your life and I rather like being at my home and…"

"He was gonna cry and you can't deal with cranky children." Sam finished laughing at him.

"He is not a child. He is a con artist."

"Well he learned from the best." Samantha yawned. "I think it's time for bed."

Draco nodded, "lead the way."

They entered Sam's bedroom, "No floor blankets?" Draco questioned used to seeing his make shift bed. "It wouldn't work. This isn't your bed so you have to be in it with me if I'm going to stay here."

"Does this mean sleeping arrangements are being changed? Have you given into my Slytherin charm yet?"

Sam gave him a once over and pursed her lips thinking, "no" she said simply.

She walked into the closet to change and Draco went into the bathroom. They both left the doors open a bit to continue their conversation.

"You were good with Teddy today." Sam said. After the exploding Brownie incident Draco had taken Teddy into the bathroom to wash up and change while Sam cleaned the kitchen and washed up herself. She had walked in on Drake and Teddy having a very cute moment.

_**Flashback**_

_Teddy was sitting in the bathtub with bubbles all around him and Draco was trying to scrub the residue chocolate from the boys' hair. _

_"Drake, why is your name Draco?" Teddy asked still playing with his toy sailboat._

_"Why do you ask?" Drake had been concentrating but now looked confused at the boys question. _

_"Well I'm named after my Grandpa Ted, Katherine is named after her Grandma, and Sirius said he's named after the dog star, so what are you named after" _

_"Draco is a dragon from Greek mythology."_

_"What's mith…mithogy?"_

_"Mythology" Draco corrected gently, "is stories that people tell to explain the past and tell lessons." _

_"Like fairytales?" Teddy asked trying to understand. _

_"Yeah, like fairytales. The dog Sirius is named after is from Greek mythology too." _

_"Really? Do you have a star too? Can you tell me the stories?" _

_"Sure I can mate but let's finish your bath." Draco said smiling._

_End flashback._

"What can I say? Kids love me." Draco said coming out of the bathroom the same time Sam was pulling down the blankets from the bed.

Draco got on the other side and helped her move all the extra pillows. They climbed into bed laying on their sides to talk to each other.

"Yeah, well not to make your ego any bigger than it already is, but I think you are good with kids, at least with Teddy."

"He's a smart kid, I had always pictured my son to be like that."

"You wanted a son?" Sam asked surprised Draco would ever want kids.

"It's not so much that I wanted one that it was expected of me. As a Malfoy I need to make sure our family name is kept alive, therefore a son is necessary." Draco explained, hating how shallow that sounded.

"So you don't actually want kids?" Sam asked realizing that his explanation made more sense than him actually wanting kids.

"No, I wouldn't mind having kids. I never really thought about it. It was always assumed that I would grow my business, establish my wealth and then marry a pureblood girl from a good strong family and have a son to carry on the family legacy."

"That sounds, horrible, having everything planned for you. " Sam fidgeted to fluff her pillow

"What about you? Any ideas of mini Samantha's running around?"

"If there were mini Sam's running around there would be complete chaos. I figured I'd have kids eventually, I don't know, I never thought that I would get married till I was much older and then maybe have kids. A boy and a girl…"

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't even know your favorite color and we are having the kids talk?"

Draco got her point, despite the fact it had started as innocent, it was a pretty heavy conversation considering their being engaged against their will situation. They had not even talked about sleeping together let alone the idea of having kids together.

To Draco's horror an image of Samantha holding a little blonde baby with blue eyes popped into his head.

_Change the subject now! _

"My favorite color is green." He said quickly shaking the image from his head.

"Of course it is." Sam shook her head.

"Yeah, what's yours?"

Sam looked away from Draco lying on her back she quietly said, "red." She flipped back to face him.

"But it was red long before Hogwarts. I'm a Red Sox fan and it has nothing to do with house rivalry or anything. I'm above all that."

Draco wanted to ask what the bloody hell a red sock had to do with anything but instead chose to jump on Sam's high and mighty, "I'm above house rivalry' act.

"Oh please, who was it that snuck into the Slytherin locker room and put red dye into the shampoo?"

"That was all about team spirit it's different!"

They went on like that well into the night, exchanging jibes but also sharing personal details that they had never shared before. Samantha eventually explained how the Red Sox were a muggle baseball team in Boston and how she used to spend her nights listing to the game announcer from the roof of her building.

They fell asleep together in the early hours of the morning and at some point in the night Draco's arm found itself wrapped around Samantha's waist. In the morning they would deny the spark and he would go back to sleeping on the floor. But that night Sam dreamed of nights spent talking in bed and mornings waking up to little blonde children.

* * *

Author's Note: So What do you think? I've already written out later chapter's and know where this story is going, I'm just having a hard time getting there. If anyone has advice on how to deal with this issue please share your wisdom!

I'm working all weekend so there won't be any chapter updates until Tuesday. Until then, show me the love and write a review!

Thanks! _IntrepidReporter2B_


	19. The Gala

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 19 The Gala

"Why am I going to this again?" Sam questioned grumpily as she finished the last touches on her makeup.

"Because as my loyal, doting, girlfriend it is your duty to come to events with me and be your pretty and charming self." Draco replied dryly

"Now, topics to avoid. Politics, news, anything having to do with money, anything having to do with Hogwarts…"

"How about you talk and I just stand there and look pretty?" Sam said getting up in a huff.

"Because I figured that would be too much to ask for." Draco finished his tie. "Will you be ready to go soon? It's already started and I don't want to miss Ellerby."

"If you want me to be the perfect trophy girlfriend you are going to have to be patient. And why are you stalking this guy any way?"

"It's not stalking, it's mending fences."

"Fences that I assume he broke for a reason." Sam said from the closet.

"I was too brash. I allowed my ego to get in the way of making a deal. It won't happen again."

Sam was all set to make a crack at his ego but the look of determination in Draco's eyes told her not to.

"Well then, let's knock him off his toes tonight." Sam said standing in the room in a beautiful deep blue evening gown complete with black satin gloves, sky-high heels, and a slit going up to her mid-thigh. She was a vision.

"Is this suitable for a loyal, doting girlfriend?" She asked posing for effect.

Draco was finding it hard to vocalize a sentence, "Th..That will do nicely." He cleared his throat, "Shall we go then?"

Draco offered her his arm and they disapperated to their destination.

* * *

They arrived at the "shindig" as Sam referred to it, instantly popping into the entryway of the ballroom.

"You are going to behave, right?" Draco whispered in Samantha's ear.

"Are you really asking me that now?" she gave Draco 'really, REALLY?' look, "Drake, in all the years you've known me, have I ever behaved?" She gave him a wink before entering the ballroom.

All Draco could do was shake his head as he followed her in, catching up quickly and linking their arms.

_Right. This is going to be interesting._

* * *

_This is sooooo boring! _Sam thought going towards the bar to get something stronger than Champaign. _All these stuffy people, with their stuffy clothes, and stuffy ideas on life are making me feel like I'm in a build a bear. _

_Even my inner monolog is losing its spice. _

It was as she pondered the best way to make an escape two girls walked up to her, two girls that she recognized immediately. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were in the nicest terms snobs at Hogwarts, as Sam recalled they had gotten into a couple spats during her time their, most of them ended with The Greengrass sisters storming off to tell a teacher what Sam had done.

"Would you look at what the snake dragged in sister" Daphne said sauntering up to Samantha. "I didn't know American trash was Draco's flavor of the month."

"Tell me Black how much does he have to pay for you?" Astoria sneered."Or perhaps it is you paying him."

_I Changed my mind, Greengrass will now go under the category of bitchy for the rest of my life._

_Deep calming breaths. Don't make a scene. _"Oh Astoria dear, money has nothing to do with it. I'm just using Drake for sex." And with that said Samantha took her drink and left the other girls gawking in her wake.

Finding Draco, Sam quickly made her way over to him.

"There you are." She said sliding under his arm and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She recognized the man he was talking to as George Ellerby owner of Ellerby and Spudmore Broomsticks.

"George, this is my girlfriend Samantha Black, Samantha Mr. George Ellerby."

"Mr. Ellerby it is a pleasure to meet you!" Samantha gushed turning on full 'Jack Queen' charm, a skill that was taught to her by Jack himself. "I have to tell you my first ever broom was a comet 260 and I flew that thing until it would no longer leave the ground. Honestly my favorite broom of all time."

"Oh, why thank you Ms. Black, and I have to tell you that my granddaughter's absolutely adore your music. I must have every album in my house." He laughed

"Well your granddaughter's have good taste." Sam joked getting more comfortable around this man. He reminded her of a grandfather, a very powerful grandfather with a multi million-galleon franchise.

"As do you dear, the 260 was my baby. They don't make brooms like that anymore. Firebolt has completely changed the way people look at brooms."

"Well naturally now the broom practically plays the game itself. It has taken all fun and skill out of the sport. Don't tell Ginny I said that." Sam turned to Draco on the last part nudging him.

"Yes I don't think she would appreciate that sentiment." Draco laughed looking down as Samantha. Even in her heels he was a good head taller than her.

_She's good. _Draco thought, _very good._

"Would you be speaking of Ginny Weasley from the Harpy's?" Ellerby questioned.

"The one and only. Samantha and Ginny have been best friends since our time at Hogwarts." Draco replied.

"Really, now Weasley is a girl who can play. I haven't seen such grace on a broom since Gwenog Jones…"

* * *

"I don't say this often so pay close attention." They were on the dance floor and Draco had just spun Sam into a dip.

_He is an excellent dancer. I wonder what other talents he may possess. _Sam shook her head. Focusing on Malfoy's next statement.

"Thank you." Draco said so close to Samantha's face she could feel his breath on her lips.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" The spell broke and Draco lifted her back from the dip sufficiently separating them.

"I told you to pay attention. I will only say it once."

"Then I will assume that your thank you was referring to my incredible charm and grace at this event that landed you another chance at negotiating with Ellerby."

"Yes, I have to say I am impressed with your behavior. Honestly I was worried that you would get into a fight with Greengrass or something along those lines." Draco said laughing slightly.

"There was no fight…however, there may be a rumor that our relationship is entirely based on hot monkey sex."

Draco was opening his mouth to ask about that when the song ended and a shareholder interrupted him.

Draco went back into business mode immediately.

"Ah Mr. Whitmoore, have you met my girlfriend Samantha Black. What can I do for you tonight?"

Samantha watched Draco for the rest of the night. She watched how his facial expressions changed while the two of them talked but immediately disappeared into cool indifference the minute someone approached. He was very good with the people around him, always seeming to say the right thing, but the minute they left his face would relax into a look of weariness and exhaustion.

_Looks like I'm not the only one playing a part tonight_


	20. Girl's Night Out

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 20 Girls Night is In Order

"Let me make sure I have this clear. I can't go to sleep because you are going out with your friends?"

"You have it clear as crystal." Sam was pulling on a pair of strappy high heels, she was wearing quite the number for a supposed girls night out.

"Why is it so important that you go out? And where are you going dressed like that?"

"Drake, do you like?" Sam asked spinning around to give him a view of her completely bare back. She was wearing a pair of very skinny black jeans and a deep purple top that was held up by a silver chain around her neck and he supposed that was it. Her heels were also deep purple and had to be at least six inches tall. Her hair was curled, makeup sultry, and Draco was starting to drool.

"It is important because the ass hat that is Ron Weasley broke up with Hermione because he wanted to 'see other people'."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Draco said shocked that Weasley could become even more of an idiot.

"No it is not. Girls night will help with the grieving process." Sam said getting her clutch together.

"I was talking about Weasley. Does he honestly think he could do better than Granger?"

"Honestly, I don't believe he thinks at all. I should be back around three, maybe four A.M."

"Right and what am I suppose to do till then?" But Sam had already left.

_Blaise it is._

Draco went to floo Blaise. They were going out tonight.

* * *

Hermione Granger was a smart witch some called her the smartest witch of her age. Yet she had fallen in love with the dumbest wizard Ginny had ever met. She loved her brother Ron (most of the time) but really he was an idiot. 'we should see other people' of all the nonsense.

"Well isn't this perfect timing." Sam said as she appeared next to Ginny a block from Hermione's flat.

"What is your assessment of the situation?" Ginny asked as they started the short walk.

"Your brother's a jealous idiot. Apparently he felt Hermione was getting close with one of her co-workers and he wanted her to stop talking with him."

"And he approached her in a really stupid way they made Hermione react harshly, rightfully so, and then he just decided to break up with her rather than sort the whole thing out?" Ginny guessed.

"Exactly. It is almost like you were expecting this." Sam said as they reached the apartment building.

"I know my brother, and I know Hermione."

"Point taken. Katherine already had Ben and Jerry's night yesterday."

"I heard so tonight is all about mani/pedis and heels." Ginny said smiling.

"How's Malfoy?" she asked but they were already at Hermione's door.

"A good dancer…Hermione darling! Get your booty in the shower because we are going out!"

* * *

Hair, nails, and makeup done and a brand new Gucci dress and Jimmy Choo shoes could do a lot for a girl. Combine that will a little alcohol and Hermione was a whole new person.

The three girls had started off at a muggle restaurant for dinner then bounced around to different clubs finally ending up at the newest club in wizard London, Verdant. They quickly found snagged a table in the VIP section thanks to the bouncer being a Harpies fan.

"I gotta say I'm a little insulted I wasn't asked for an autograph." Sam said jokingly complete with over dramatic pout.

"Yeah well us Brits have always cared more about sports. Celebrities are more of a states thing." Ginny replied.

"How you feeling Hermione?"

"I'm doing alright actually. You know I'm actually having a good time. Can we get more umbrella drinks?"

She was a little tipsy, but she looked good and was feeling good to.

"You know what I spent all day doing today?" She asked Sam and Ginny.

"Reading?" Sam guessed

"Wallowing." Said Ginny.

At that point a waiter came by and dropped off a round of shots on the house.

Hermione downed hers in one gulp and continued on her story.

She pointed dramatically at Ginny and Sam "Wallowing and reading. That's what I did. I worked to, I work a lot."

"You work hard Hermione and that's great. But you need to be able to take time to relax and take care of yourself. It's okay to take a break like we are now." Ginny said kindly.

"I do work too much! That's why Ron broke up with me because I wasn't giving him enough attention." Hermione moaned.

"Oh no! Don't even go there. Ron isn't here because he is an idiot. Now I love this song! Dance with me!" Sam dragged Hermione by the hand down the stairs to the dance floor.

Ginny just shook her head. Hermione was always logical about everything. She was the levelheaded one of the group and it was rare for her to show such, let's call them girly, emotions.

_Alcohol is a powerful truth serum. _

Ginny vowed that the next time she saw her brother he would be getting an earful and maybe a bat-bogey hex.

_We need drinks._

* * *

_What is wrong with me?_

Blaise and Draco were at some club their old mate from Hogwarts, Theodore Nott just opened. The music was good, the drinks were full of alcohol, and the women were hot. The bartender, a pretty blonde, had been flirting with him since they walked through the door but Draco was just not in the mood.

"What is wrong with you?" Blaise asked after taking a swig of firewhiskey. Draco gave him a questioning look and Blaise clarified.

"You seem like you are in no mood to be here. What is going on in that albino brain of yours?"

"I am not albino." Draco frowned in thought "Nothings wrong I'm just not interested in this. It's not my scene."

"You have a 'scene'? Snap out of it Malfoy don't you see what has happened."

"No, what?" Draco asked lamely he really had no clue what Blaise was on about.

"There are beautiful women throwing themselves at you. You've got drinks and money, and a good dance floor but you're mind is somewhere else and I've got a pretty good idea where that is."

"Where is that?"

"On a leggy lioness who's got you wrapped around her manicured ring finger." Blaise said triumphantly.

"Admit it Drakey-poo you've fallen like I knew you would for your fiancé."

"Shut up Zabini. I can honestly say that you are way off base. She's annoying, and unreasonable, and loud, and disruptive. Is she hot? Of course, would I like to bang her? I am a breathing adult male. But fallen implies love and that's just not there."

"Then what are you thinking about?" Blaise questioned smirking at his friend_. He's head over heels and doesn't even know it the poor bastard. _

"Well I am thinking about Samantha. Actually I'm really thinking about Weasley."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that little redhead vixen too. There was this dream last night."

"Stop it please. Wrong Weasley. I was referring to her brother."

"Which one? She's got about ten right?"

"Potter's sidekick. The dolt broke it off with Granger! Have you seen Granger lately? It just doesn't make any sense to me." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Weasley broke up with Granger? He's more of an idiot than I thought."

"That's what I said. But because of that I am forced to stay out till ungodly hours waiting for my "dearest" to see it fit to come home. How long could they be out any way? How much girl …blah, blah, blah."

Blaise stopped listening to Draco's bitching because something had caught his eye, red hair and a green heel peaking out from behind the people between himself and the end of the bar.

It's kind of creepy but looking at the ankle he knew right away that it was Ginny Weasley.

"Well would you look at that. Drake you may be getting home earlier than expected." Blaise got up and headed towards the girl who had been haunting his dreams as of late.


	21. Girls Night Has a Lot of Testosterone

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 21. Girl's Night Suddenly has a lot of Testosterone

"Ginevra, what a pleasant surprise." Ginny turned around to see one of the most obnoxious men she has ever met standing way too close to her.

_Of all the bars and clubs in London…Why?_

"Zabini, a surprise, yes. Pleasant, not the word I'd use. Now I am in the middle of a girls night out so… vamoose."

She waived her hands in a shooing motion and went to step around him however Blaise stepped in her way.

"Come now Weasley, we are practically family now, so for the sake of Samantha and Draco how about you let me buy you a drink and we discuss this issue you have with attractive men such as myself."

"My issue can be discussed in three words, you're an…"

* * *

Draco was at the bar waiting for Blaise to come back from whatever the bloody hell he was doing when a sharp and sudden pain went through his left hand.

He put his glass down and raised his hand to his face searching for signs of what could have cause such a reaction.

He saw nothing physical and reached back towards his drink when the sensation began again. He raised the hand to examine again as the burning persisted and he noticed a fiery red band around his left ring finger. The only other time he had seen this was the night he was summoned to the department of magical contracts, the night he got engaged to Samantha…

_Samantha, what are you doing now?_

* * *

Sam for her part was enjoying her night. She had coerced Hermione onto the dance floor after getting another shot into her system. By the time they had really started dancing Hermione was two-sheets-to-the-wind and Sam was enjoying every minute of it.

Drunk Hermione was a fun, albeit emotional Hermione, but as long as you kept her happy you couldn't help but be happy.

Two guys who looked to be about their age if not a little younger came up to them and one asked Hermione to dance. Sam waved her off feeling that Hermione deserved the attention and after looking at the guys friends figured, _what the hell. _

Sam and guy two were dancing and everything was fine until the guy made a grab for her ass. Before Sam could come up with a snarky response about keeping his hands to himself a burning pain shot through her hand.

"What the fuck!?" She stepped away from the guy and the pain stopped immediately.

"Sorry, is there a problem Luv?" bloke two asked. (If they have British accents they are blokes) Sam looked at her hand again, "Sorry, damn heel got stuck." Sam fibbed. He nodded and pulled her back in to dance. She turned around in his arms to try to find Hermione.

_She'd know what that was._

She was deep in thought when the pain returned harsher than the last. She realized the guy had been leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Hey, stop that." She stepped away and gave him a little nudge.

"What's your problem?" he asked taking a step back from her.

"Oh I've got so many, but right now I've got to find my friend." She made to move around him, but he grabbed her again the pain returned in full force.

"She's in good hands. Stay with me 'while."

"Listen buddy. My boyfriend…" _really you are playing the boyfriend card? Weak girl, weak!_

_"_I'm not worried about your boyfriend Luv, come on."

He grabbed her tighter, "Seriously stop with the grabbing."

"Samantha" Draco appeared out of the crowd, he too was holding his left hand.

"Drake! What are you doing here?" Draco ignored Sam completely to focus on Mr. Grabby-hands.

"Is there a problem here?" Drake asked of guy two.

"Nah mate, no problem at all." He put his hands up in surrender and backed away.

_Who knew Malfoy could be threatening? It was kind of hot._

"What the bloody hell were you doing with him?" He rounded on Sam.

_Okay, no longer hot. _

"Nothing! What are you doing here? What was with the hand thing?"

At that moment Hermione stumbled towards them.

"Sam is everything alright? Dan's friend just came and said you freaked out."

"I didn't freak out, he was getting a little handsy and then Drake showed up."

"Malfoy, are you really going to ruin my night of wallowing?" She rounded on Draco hands on her hips.

"No of course not Granger I would never want to interrupt your 'wallowing'."

"For the record tonight's about getting over wallowing." Sam chimed in.

"Well in that case let me buy the next round. Will that make up for my interruption?" He looked at Granger pointedly.

"Make it two and I'll think about it."

* * *

Once the trio met up with Blaise and Ginny two rounds became four and a night of dancing, singing, and for Sam and Draco a lot of grinding.

Sam would never admit it but she felt kind of bad about the whole guy two/burning hands thing. She had a feeling it had something to do with the contract and she also got the inclination that it was her fault.

So she drank more and chose to let out her frustration on the dance floor by being her sexy playful self. She usually wasn't like that with Draco but she noticed in her drunken state that it made him a little nervous which was fun. Better yet, when he got a little drunker himself he began to flirt back. He was charming, and witty, and he could dance.

It may have been the music, or the alcohol, or the feeling of his warm, strong hands running up her body, but Sam had never felt so turned on before and it was becoming a problem.

_This is going to be a long night._

Six rounds of shots and eight drinks later the group found themselves at a muggle karaoke bar.

"Granger, listen closely because I will probably never say this again. You are strong, beautiful, and the brightest witch of our age. You could have any guy you want and the fact Weasel wasn't smart enough to realize how amazing you are and how stupid letting you go is..." Draco paused losing his train of thought for a moment. "The point is, he is not worth it. You deserve better!"

Draco was a little drunk he could admit it, but still he believed every word he said.

"Seriously" Blaise sat down next to Draco with another round, "He has to be not right in the head to have given you up. I mean look at you!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked shyly sipping the drink Blaise offered.

Blaise put his hands up in exasperation, "Come on Granger you are as Black would say 'smoking hot'!" He looked at Sam for approval.

"Truth! Preach my brother." Sam said raising her mug in a toast.

"Right then, you are sexy as hell, Do you know how many fantasies at Hogwarts involved you?"

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."

"Eww offended." Ginny said scoffing.

"Awe, are you a little jealous Weasley? Don't worry you've been the star in my dreams lately."

"Eww! Just leave me alone ugh!" Ginny stood up and went to the bar. "She wants me." Blaise got up to pester her more.

"They'd be a cute couple." Hermione observed drinking more. "You two are a cute couple." she motioned to Sam and Drake.

"Okay, it is time to cut you off because clearly you are drunk." Sam took her drink from her shaking her head.

"No I'm serious. You two were so cute with the flirting and the dancing you balance each other out. I approve."

Hermione's approval meant a lot. It would help tremendously with the obstacle that was Sam's family, and the very real threat of her dad attempting to kill Drake in his sleep. However, the admission lost it's magnitude due to Hermione's obvious drunkenness and slurring of words.

"As long as you feel the same way tomorrow." Draco responded shaking his head in amusement.

"I don't care if she feels the same way tomorrow I am marking this as a win for team Dramatha."

"You might want to work on that name."

"Okay, I've got work outs at 9:00 AM tomorrow which is in," Ginny looked at her watch, "four hours so I'm gonna head home. Good night all."

There was a chorus of good nights from the group while she grabbed her purse and went to leave.

"Do you want help getting home? I'll escort you." Blaise said jumping up and grabbing his suit jacket.

"No." Ginny said simply. "Ginevra Molly Weasley." Hermione had stood up and just done an incredible impression of Mrs. Weasley herself.

"Blaise is being very kind and respectful offering to walk you back and it would give me a peaceful mind to know you were back safe so I think you should absolutely let Blaise walk you home."

"Hermione…"

"Please Ginny, for me." Hermione said hugging her. She looked over Hermione's shoulder to see Sam and Draco both giving her looks that translated to, 'Hermione is in an emotionally vulnerable state right now and you can't really say no to her.' Blaise looked on with amusement and then at Ginny expectantly waiting for a response.

"Fine."

"Excellent, let's carry on." Blaise linked Ginny's arm with his. "Fairwell, good man and ladies." He took an exaggerated bow and held the door open for Ginny.

The trio left shook their heads. "They're going to be a cute couple." Hermione said grinning. "Okay, it is time to get you home." Sam said standing up. "To bed."

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter as well as for the quality. I had the worst writer's block on the planet and probably re-wrote this about five times. (In one version they actually sing karaoke) I figured the only way to get past this was to just write and put it out there and promise to do better in the later chapters. Thanks for your support and I look forward to reading your reviews. (They were what motivated me to finish this chapter so thank you so much!) XOXO- IntrepidReporter


	22. The Bet

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 22- The Bet

They ended up taking Hermione back to Draco's place mainly because she was too drunk to take down her security wards and Sam was too tired to try to do it herself. Once Hermione was settled the couple went back to their room.

"You never answered my question." Sam said when they finally entered the master bedroom. "What question?"

Draco was tired and wary and had a little more to drink than he wanted.

"What was with the burning hands thing?" Sam said sitting on the bed.

Draco sighed. "It is written into the fidelity clause. The burning is a warning to me that you are being unfaithful."

_Why does the idea of Sam being unfaithful annoy me so much? I mean what was that sleaze ball doing with his hands all over my Samantha?_

_When did she become 'my Samantha'?_

_When you went public and people assume that she is. How would it look if it got out she cheated?_

_That's right it is a public image thing, all about the reputation. _

_You keep telling yourself that. _

Draco shook himself from his inner monolog to catch Sam going on a rant about how she was not unfaithful, was completely "innocent" and "it was only dancing for Godric's sake!"

"Samantha, having danced with you for most of the night, there is nothing innocent about it." He took off his jacket and belt and made his way into the bathroom to change.

"I got the distinct impression you liked my dancing." Sam called through the door in a teasing voice.

"I am a warm blooded male." Draco stepped out of the bathroom in a pair a sleep pants, no shirt.

"As I recall you weren't complaining about dancing with me either. See something you like luv?"

Sam shook her head. _Damn he has a nice chest, and face, and hands. _Sam's mind went back to their earlier "dancing". _No I didn't mind at all._

"I think you've had too much to drink Malfoy. You are seeing this."

"On the contrary, alcohol has nothing to do with it." He moved closer to Samantha slowly, purposefully invading her personal space.

"Tell me Black, what do you think about while dancing? You got the same look when we were at the benefit and tonight at the club. What part turns you on?"

Sam should have been able to pick up on the cheesiness of his statement. She should have been able to flip the words on him and come up with a clever response. But he was so close to her that she could smell his cologne and all of her thoughts turned foggy.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"I have a hypothesis, want to hear it?" Draco asked, now standing directly in front of her, only inches separated them.

_Not really._

"I think that you Samantha Black are starting to fall to my charm." Sam looked at him for a moment from his perfectly sculpted chest to the single piece of hair that fell into his eyes. Then down at his arrogant smirk.

She smiled, "Draco Malfoy, the only charm of yours I'd fall for would be if you stunned me while my back was turned."

"Want to know my hypothesis?" two could play at this game.

"Please share professor." Draco said folding his arms over his chest but still holding that smirk.

"Well," Sam smiled seductively and pushed herself off the bed leaning into Draco's ear like she was telling him a secret. "I believe dancing is like sex." Draco gave her a look, _Where are you going with this? _"No really. I have always equated good dancing to sex with your clothes on. It is how I determine if I'll be sleeping with a man and sorry Malfoy but you aren't measuring up."

"You have to stop lying to yourself Black. You know I am attractive, I am a bloody good dancer, and I think you should let me back into bed and we can trying dancing with our clothes off."

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't have to try."

"Fine I'll be honest. I know your attractive, I am a warm blooded female. Yes you are a decent dancer, not the best but you suffice. No I will not be sleeping with you so get your kinky little fantasies out of your head because I will not be falling for your Slytherin charm."

"I'm certain you will Luv."

"I bet you end up falling for me long before I fall for you." Sam had her hands on her hip head turned up.

Draco stopped to think about that. "Okay, a wager than."

"I didn't mean it like…Okay fine, what's the bet?"

"If I seduce you before you seduce me you admit that I am the most amazing, spectacular male specimen you have ever laid eyes on and I get to sleep in the bed. No more of this floor nonsense."

"And what do I get?"

"Anything your little heart desires. One thing."

"Alright then. There needs to be a time frame for this, I work better on deadline."

"Name it."

"Katherine's wedding, that is six weeks."

"Six weeks, sure you can hold out that long?"

"Are you worried that your charm will need longer to take affect?" Sam countered.

"Very well" Draco stuck out his hand, "Do we have an agreement?"

Sam shook his hand, "Bring it on."

Draco nodded pleased with himself. _I will be back in that bed in no time. _

"Drake, can you help me with my top? Just undo the clasp." Sam asked turning around for him.

Draco did absentminded until her shirt dropped to the ground her back was completely bare and he could see the side of her right breast.

"Oops." She bent down at the waste right in front of where he stood and picked up the top.

_Her ass looks good in those jeans. _

She turned her head over her shoulder with a cute little smile. "Good night Draco." she skipped off to change leaving Draco standing in the bedroom.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _


	23. Of Snakes and Sexual Tension

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 23- Of Snakes and Sexual Tension.

Samantha woke up feeling refreshed on Sunday morning. Her and Draco now had a game with rules set and Sam lived to break the rules of games.

She sat up and stretched her arms far above her head and took a minute to admire the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy.

_Yes this will be fun._

She got up quietly and went off to the closet to change into sweats throwing her hair up in a messy bun and removed the make-up from her face. She'd shower after she got Hermione home.

She walked over to Draco stepping on his chest as she made her way to the door.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL…?!" Draco woke in a slight panic until he saw Samantha. "Bloody woman" he muttered some other indistinguishable things and laid back down going to sleep.

"Drakey darling, I'm going to bring Hermione back and make sure we haven't scared her off. But don't worry I'll be back soon."

"mhmm." Draco put a pillow over his head. For someone who was always as put together and on top of everything, Draco was not a morning person.

_He's also hungover and slept on the floor. It makes sense for him to be grumpy. _

"Ta!" she walked out making sure to slam the door a little too aggressively behind her.

* * *

Hermione was not a happy camper. Her head was pounding and she thought she was going to puke; actually she was going to puke. She ran to the open door that lead to a bathroom and allowed the contents of last night's festivities to empty into the toilet.

_I am never drinking EVER again!_

"Hermione!" Samantha called in a singsong voice.

"UGH! I hate you!" Hermione said from the bathroom floor.

"Oh honey. Here I've got Hangover tonic and don't worry, I did not brew it. You will feel better in no time!"

It took a little bit but eventually Sam was able to shove the tonic down Hermione's throat between upchucks.

"Well, that was lovely." Sam said washing her hands then slumping down next to Hermione.

"Hmm. Now that's over I can admit I did have fun last night. Is it weird that I actually like Malfoy?"

"Hey you were plastered. Next time you talk you might realize you despise him again."

"No. He's good to you and you're happy. As your friend that is all I want for you. I can look past everything else." Hermione said giving Sam a hug.

"I just hope everyone else can be as enlightened as you are." Sam said. They both stood up.

"I wouldn't count on it Sami, remember I'm the brightest witch of our age. It will take the other's longer to catch up."

* * *

Samantha returned to the Malfoy Lair (she wanted to call it Malfoy Manor but she supposed that was Malfoy Senior's place) a little after noon. She popped into the entryway in good spirits.

"Honey I'm home! Now last night there was talk seduction…" Samantha walked into the den and stopped short at seeing not one, but three Malfoy's and Snape.

"Yeah, seduction's going to have to wait. Excuse us a moment." Draco grabbed Sam by the arm and steered her back to the foyer.

"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" Sam said the moment they were out of earshot.

"They have relented to the fact that there is no way of getting out of the contract so I think my mother is here to intimidate you." Draco said rubbing his eyes.

"Well some warning would have been nice." Sam said with a huff.

"Tell me about it. I couldn't find the Hangover tonic and my mother screeching is not helping."

_Oops _"That's weird especially with you being so orderly."

"Listen Let's just get through this. I need you to promise to behave yourself." Draco said looking at Sam pleadingly.

"I can't make any promises. Snape's here and I just feel the need to misbehave when Snape's around." Sam shrugged.

"You have an authority complex."

"I do not I just don't like teachers, or bosses, or any type of law enforcement agent."

"Is that all? Just behave."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sam stalked back to their guests.

_Merlin help me._

* * *

"Professor Snape, it has been a long time." Samantha said nodding at Snape and sitting gracefully on the arm of the chair Draco had occupied. "Do you still get pleasure in torturing small children?"

"No Miss Black. You and Weasley drove me to retirement." Snape said.

He would never admit it but Severus was going to enjoy his godson's new engagement. Samantha Black had the ability to be just as arrogant, troublesome, and intolerable as her father. But she also had the wit and finesse of her mother that left her almost charming. He happened to have enjoyed a few of their office chats during his year as headmaster though for the most part they annoyed him; he had to admire her tenacity.

And the fact Draco would be stuck with her for the rest of his life, He had actually laughed out loud after Narcissa told him.

"Did you miss us that much?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Yes, what would I have done with all my free time?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Hmm, hmm." The sound came from Narcissa Malfoy who was looking pointedly at Snape. Clearly this visit was not to discuss the Hogwarts glory days.

"Of course, Ms. Black I don't know if you've been formally introduced…"

"Mrs. Malfoy it's a pleasure. Mr. Malfoy, we've already met."

_I believe you tried to kill me in the Hall of Records, and possibly at the battle of Hogwarts but I probably shouldn't bring that up._

She smiled sweetly shaking their hands.

Draco had been standing by the door up until this point holding his breath. Now he came to sit back in his chair as Samantha returned to her perch on the arm.

"Please, call me Narcissa." She was pleasant with a little smile and all.

_This isn't good. _Draco thought preparing himself for a mother-sized explosion.

"Of course Narcissa. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Sam replied just as sweetly.

_Yup, this wasn't going to be good at all. _

"Samantha, you have to understand that as a mother my number one concern is for my child and Draco is my only son." Narcissa started

_Here we go._

"Of course, Draco's your baby." Sam said amused, "Well I promise to take good care of him." Sam joked putting her arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Yes, well I am not sure you will. I have some concerns I'd like to address and come up with an agreement on behavior and…"

"Narcissa, woman to woman, just cut to the chase." Sam was bored, both Draco and Lucius were holding their breaths and Snape was looking on in amusement.

"Well then, frankly your public behavior suggests wild, unmanageable and self-endangering behavior and I don't want your lucid life style to harm the Malfoy image."

"Now, Narcissa you should know that not everything you read in Witch Weekly is accurate. I don't know what you have heard but…"

"I've heard enough. You're frivolity is common knowledge and I won't have it harm Draco's reputation."

"I'm sorry, are you calling me slutty?"

"No I believe I'm calling you a slut."

_And there it is. _Draco thought _Mother, you just opened up the floodgates. _

"Ah well I wouldn't worry about that hurting your reputation. The Malfoy name was kind of ruined when your husband was arrested for murder and supporting Voldemort, don't you think?"

"Lucius was cleared of all charges and that is rich coming from the daughter of Sirius Black."

"Whom was framed by one of your fellow death eater friends. How is your sister doing?"

"Bella is very sick."

"She's a twisted psychopath but that didn't get you to stop her from torturing Hermione or any of her other victims."

"Okay, how about we put the past in the past and all sit down…"

"Stay out of it!" Draco sat down in defeat at both Narcissa and Sam's yelling.

"Let me tell you right now that the only person whose reputation is taking a hit is me but this arrangement is between Draco and myself and we will take care of it how we see fit with no input from you thank you very much."

"Well I…"

"Narcissa," Lucius cut her off, "let it be. Samantha you'll have to forgive my wife, like she said, she worries."

Sam stood with her arms crossed and didn't reply.

"Why don't you fill us in on your plan of action."

* * *

It had been the longest afternoon of Samantha's life.

"Just wait till you start going to functions with the rest of England's pureblood elite." Draco said laughing.

"Your mother hates me." Sam said grumpily, not that she cared, she wasn't fond of the woman either but she felt it was worth discussing.

"Well what did you expect?" Draco asked pouring them both a drink.

"For her to realize how happy you are and accept both me and your choices?"

Draco gave her a look. "I know, but I was being positive. Why was your dad so cordial?"

"Father doesn't act on his emotions, he thinks it makes him weak. He calculated that it would be most beneficial for everyone if this engagement goes smoothly. The Malfoy name has been tarnished but if Samantha Black, Harry Potter's sister-in-law became a Malfoy, think about the benefits."

Draco handed her a glass of wine and sat down on the couch.

"So he doesn't like me either?" Sam asked sipping the wine.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Great." Sam slumped down resting her head in Draco's lap.

"Well look on the bright side. They will have very little reason to come visit which means more time for seduction." Draco grinned.

"You just told me that there is no way that your parents will ever like me. Try again Romeo."

Sam downed the rest of her wine.

"I'm taking a shower." She got up and headed out the door.

"Want me to join?" Draco called after her to which she simply flicked him off.

_It's okay sexual tension is good for a relationship._

* * *

_Lies! This is not healthy at all!_

Draco was losing his mind Samantha had taken their bet to a whole new level.

It started off with small things, a little touch when they were sitting together, t-shirts that were just a little tight, getting ice cream more often, then it got worse.

She started wearing smaller and smaller shorts to bed and her tops got lacier and lacier. Her heels got taller and she added more green to her wardrobe. And the whole time she walked around like she wasn't doing anything. Everytime Draco accused her she would just smile, one of those 'I know some you don't' smiles and say, "Whatever you say Draco."

_This was going to mean war._


	24. Welcome to The Burrow

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 24 Welcome to the Lions Den

"We missed you at Family dinner Sunday." Katherine said while her and Sam waited in line for coffee.

"Sorry, Draco's parents made a surprise visit and I had about as much family time as I could take after that."

"Hermione mentioned that you were staying with Malfoy. So are you living together or…?"

"No. You stayed with Harry all the time before you moved in together." Sam argued.

"True but I was living with Dad and I couldn't exactly have Harry over for a slumber party with him down the hall. You have your own place, doesn't he ever stay over there?"

"Sometimes but he has better food at his place. It's not a big deal."

"Really? Because it seems like the two of you are moving rather quickly. This isn't just a phase is it?"

It was phrased like a question but Katherine meant it as a statement. Sam wasn't dating Malfoy to date Malfoy, it was a serious relationship.

"No it's not just a phase, though if I have to deal with anymore of his family it might be."

Sam said agitated. "I'll have a venti, soy, no foam, sugar free vanilla latte with two shots espresso." Thank god for Starbucks!

"I'll just have an ice tea, large." Katherine said. They paid and moved on to wait for their drinks.

"Speaking of family, Mrs. Weasley wanted to make sure you were going to be there next week for dinner. She invited Draco too."

"Yeah I don't know if Draco is ready for The Burrow. Rain check?"

"Let me rephrase. Draco and you are coming to family dinner because Molly said so and what Molly says is law." Katherine finished grabbing her ice tea.

"Draco's going to be super excited, I'm bringing him to a place where everyone hates him."

"Not everyone, Drew will be there. I don't think he hates Malfoy yet."

"Only because he doesn't know what emotions are, it's not part of his program."

"He's not a robot Sam." Katherine admonished as they walked out the doors.

"You sure about that?" Sam questioned while they continued on their shopping trip.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Draco asked for the billionth time.

"Because Mrs. Weasley invited us and one simply doesn't say no to Mrs. Weasley. Now hurry up I need to stop at the sweet shop before we go." Sam said grabbing her purse. They were getting ready for Weasley family dinner and Sam was a little nervous.

"I'm coming." He was wearing khaki's, a button up shirt and loafers.

"You can't wear that." Sam said looking up and down Draco's form.

"What's wrong with this?" Draco asked surveying his appearance.

"I said casual."

"This is casual. No jacket, the pants aren't pleated, and I'm wearing loafers."

"They have tassels on them. If you show up dressed like that you'll look like a stuck up rich snob."

Sam walked into his closet to try to find something more suitable.

"Well according to you I am a rich snob so what's the problem?" Draco said throwing his hands up in the air but Sam ignored him.

"Don't you own a pair of jeans?"

"For playing Quidditch. They are hanging up in the back." Sam found them in the back, in perfect order away from Draco's business suits.

"If you were a muggle you'd be the type of guy to iron his jeans." Sam said throwing the jeans at his face. "Put these on."

* * *

By the time they arrived at The Burrow Draco was dressed in jeans, dock shoes, and Sam had him unbutton his shirt and roll up the sleaves.

"This shirt was hand stitched. It was not made to be rolled up like this." Draco complained.

"If you had any normal clothes you wouldn't have had to roll up those sleeves. Fix your hair." Sam said agitatedly as they walked to the front gate of the Weasley household.

"What is wrong with my hair?" Draco felt it to make sure everything was in place.

"Oh for the love of…" Samantha turned, took her hand and stuck it in his hair completely mussing it up.

"Hey, stop that." Draco complained, "Much better." Samantha said smiling and knocking on the front door.

Draco was so focused on his hair he hadn't realized where they were until the door opened and Mrs. Wealsey stepped out.

"Sammi! And Draco Malfoy, welcome to The Burrow."

* * *

_This is really uncomfortable. _Draco thought. He was sitting in the living room on the couch. Across from him was Samantha's father, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. The twins had taken Samantha's vacant spot on the couch and though they were all talking normally their eyes kept flicking to Draco in disdain.

_Where the hell is Samantha?_

Mrs. Wealsey called for help from the boys and Fred, George, and Ron went off to the kitchen.

Sirius watched as they left and listened for noise coming from the women.

"So Draco, what is it that you do now? I imagine option were rather limited after your father's trial." Sirius asked casually, but his eyes were filled with menace.

"Not particularly, as you mentioned it was my father who was on trial and charges were dropped. I have a small manufacturing company that started out in developing potions and has expanded to more items for magical needs."

Draco paused but chose to go on, "Most don't judge me because of my name."

"That is a surprise to me." Sirius said leaning back. Potter gave him a warning look but seemed conflicted on how to respond to the tension building in the room.

Sirius seemed to have been fed up with the passive aggressive nonsense as well. He moved to sit on the table infront of the couch and leaned in towards Draco with a purpose.

"Let me be frank. I don't like you dating my daughter, honestly I don't like you period. But for Sam's sake I'm not going to say anything more than this, if you hurt her in any way, I will have no problem going back to Azkaban after I chop your body up into little pieces and spread them across Europe."

"Drake?" at that moment Teddy ran into the room closely followed by a little blonde girl who had to Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victorè.

"Hey, Mate." Draco picked him up to put him on the couch.

"Wuchya doing?" Teddy asked staring between Sirius and Draco then looking at Harry for answers.

"They're just having an adult talk." Harry said walking over to pick him up and fling him over his back. "How 'bout we go say hi to Auntie Sam?"

Little Victorè clapped her hands together, then held one out for Harry to take. He brought both children into the kitchen leaving Draco and Sirius alone.

Sirius smiled brightly until the children left then turned back to Draco, frown firmly in place. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Let's go see if we can help shall we?" Sirius was back to his kind voice that scared Draco more than his menacing one as they stood up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Sammi!" Teddy and Victorè both came bounding up to Sam who had been supervising the potatoes.

She bent down to hug them both "I missed you guys!" she squeezed them tight and they both giggled.

"Now, have you been behaving?" They both nodded, "Well then I just might have a treat for you." She gave them a secretive smile, "Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm SUPER good a keeping secrets." Said Teddy Victorè nodded earnestly and crossed her heart. "Okay then…" Sam reached behind her back and produced two giant Lollipops that were about the size of Tori's head.

"THANK YOU!" they both hugged her took a lolli and ran off.

Sam got up smiling when Drake and her dad walked in.

_They weren't left alone were they?_

"You just gave them sugar didn't you?" Sirius asked shaking his head.

"What? If I did that they'd be bouncing off the walls. I would hate to be the one to have to put them to bed after that."

"Katherine and Harry are taking Teddy tonight aren't they?"

"Yup." Again Sirius shook his head and chuckled before joining the group outside.

"You holding up?" Sam asked wrapping her arms around Draco as Fleur walked in to get more food.

"I can handle a few Gryffindors." Drake send comforted by her arms around his waste.

* * *

Besides the threats Draco was handling himself rather well. They were waiting for Mr. Weasley to get home from the office and then they were going to eat. He was rather surprised at how cordial everyone was. Besides the jibes from the twins, and the glaring and scoffing from Weasley, and the indifference from Potter Drake was feeling pretty good.

"You're doing well Malfoy." Ginny said, startling Draco. "When did you arrive?" Draco asked.

"A little while ago. Practice ran late." Sam came up at that point, "Ginevra, so nice of you to grace us with your presence. And where is darling Drew?"

"He couldn't make it. Work came up."

"Shame." Ginny gave her a glare but Sam chose to ignore it.

"Drake's doing well isn't he?" Sam asked offer Ginny a butter beer.

"Yeah, I was just saying. It probably helps that everyone's pretty gutted with Ronald."

"Over Granger?" Draco asked perking up at the fact that he wasn't the only one getting the cold shoulder.

Ginny nodded. "It's not that shocking, most of the time I think we all preferred Hermione over him."

"You're a real loving and supportive sister, you know that Gin."

"With five brothers I had to pick favorites." Ginny shrugged.

"Ginny you are late." Molly came towards the three of them with a basket of rolls.

"I am not. Dad's not even here yet."

"You are and your father is on his way."

In a louder voice she addressed the larger group. "Everyone make sure you get drinks we are going to be eating in a moment. Fred, George. Stop levitating the children."

"Sorry mum." They both said lowering the giggling toddlers to the ground.

Dinner at the Weasley's was a group affair of about fifteen to twenty people. There were the seven Weasley's (Charlie was with his dragon's and Percy had recently gotten an assignment in Greece) "He's still chasing leaking cauldron's" Fred joked.

There was also the three Blacks, Teddy and Harry, Fleur and Tori, and Hagrid.

Things were starting to calm down when Mr. Weasley walked through the door and to the shock of everyone else, was followed by a girl who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"Look who I spotted working on a Sunday." Mr. Weasley said cheerily

"Hermione! I didn't think We'd be seeing you." George said

"She put up a fight but I coaxed her into coming. We're all family here regardless."

"That's right." Molly said promptly. "Come in Hermione dear. I'm so happy you could make it."

Ron seemed to still be in shock as Hermione came further into the uncomfortable silence and sat down at the table.

Ginny leaned over towards Draco and Sam. "This dinner just got more interesting."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating last week! I hope this long chapter makes up for it. I will be posting the next chapter soon and there's going to be a lot of Ron/Hermione. Thanks for stick with me and I really appreciate your comments!

XOXO~IntrepidReporter


	25. Hermione & Ron

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 25- Ron & Hermione

After the shock of Hermione's arrival things were going incredibly smoothly. People were behaving and including Draco in conversations like he was a welcomed guest.

The only sour point was Ron who was getting moodier and moodier. It was becoming obvious that in the breakup between Ron and Hermione people were choosing Hermione.

In his frustration he chose to turn his anger on Draco.

It started with small things references to the work he and Harry were doing at the Auror office rounding up old Death Eaters, then discussing the Cannon's win over the Twisters, (Malfoy was a Twisters fan). Then in the middle of Mr. Weasley asking Draco about how he got into the potions business Ron crossed a line.

"Well potions was always my favorite subject and after school I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do. There was a vacancy in Hogmeade for a small shop and Professor Snape actually pushed me to start selling my product. I bought the property with money I saved eventually got investors and have now expanded into a broader spectrum of products."

"He is now expanding into broom development." Sam said proudly putting her hand on his arm as a loving girlfriend would.

"Well it is very impressive what you have made for yourself." Arthur said nodding his head at Draco. "Very impressive."

Ron made a scoffing sound. "Is there a problem Ronald?" Molly asked giving him a pointed look. "None at all." He replied going back to his meal.

But before discussion could resume he spoke, "Only that he didn't really do it himself, did he? I mean we are talking like he was like Fred and George when they opened up their shop, but really "his savings"? What he really means is the trust fund that Daddy set up for him. Pureblood money."

"Ron…" Harry said in warning.

"No Harry, this has to be said. We are all sitting here like it is completely normal that he's here but the fact of the matter is he's a Malfoy."

"What are you trying to say Ron? And I would be very careful on your choice of words." Sam said in a dangerously low voice.

At this point the table was completely silent everyone watching on with bated breath.

"What I am trying to say Sami is that perhaps your judgment is not the best on this matter."

"Oh shut up Ronald!" To everyone's surprise it was not Samantha to respond but an irate Hermione.

"We are five years out of Hogwarts. Draco has grown up and he is a kind, and considerate individual who makes Samantha happy which is what counts. If you should be questioning anyone's judgment it should be mine for dating you so long. You are an immature, selfish prick whose biggest feature is your accusing mouth." She was on her feet now.

"I apologize Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. I'm leaving now." And she walked off, out of the yard and disappeared with a resounding _pop_.

There was complete silence everyone still staring on in shock.

"What I was going to say is, that you Malfoy are not welcome here." Food was then thrown at Ron from the twins and Ginny.

"Shut up Ron!"

* * *

"I shouldn't have lost it like that." Hermione was saying the next night. She met up with Draco and Samantha for dinner.

"Personally I enjoyed myself immensely." Draco said raising his glass to the frazzled Granger.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said with a smile. It actually felt good to put Ron in his place after so many years of feeling guilty for making him feel inferior. Ron was a selfish insecure git who refused to grow out of childish behavior.

At least that's what Hermione was telling herself over and over again in her head.

Hers and Ron's relationship had not been easy. After the war both had suffered severe emotional damage between seeing their loved ones die and families destroyed their initial confession of love was short lived.

Hermione went to Australia in search of her parents and Ron stayed in London to help Harry deal with the aftermath of the war.

Eventually when they both got their affairs in order they started seeing each other again. Ron started Auror training; Hermione was offered a job in the minister's office. Things seemed like they were finally going to work out.

It had gotten rocky however, in the last year. They both had become increasingly busy with their careers making date rare and conversations short. Then Lavender Brown had started working as a secretary in Ron's office and as much as it pained Hermione to admit, it made her uncomfortable that Lavender was spending more time with her Boyfriend than she was.

It all blew up when Hermione went to an office party and Ron arrived just in time to see her dancing with her very attractive foreign co-worker.

Words were exchanged, tears were shed, and Hermione spent the next night getting shit-faced with Samantha and two Slytherin's.

_It is amazing how life turns out. _

"Don't worry Hermione, He deserved it and everyone still loves you. There's really nothing to feel bad about." Sam said taking a sip of wine.

_Was it just Hermione or did that girl always have a glass of wine?_

"Yes there is, there was no reason for me to react like that. He wasn't being completely unreasonable."

"Gee, thanks Granger. And I thought we were bonding." Draco said in mock hurt.

"Don't take this the wrong way Malfoy, but you were a bit of a knobhead, tosser really."

Samantha snorted into her salad at that.

"I was not…Okay, I absolutely was but like you said, I am a changed man, kind and generous, and I'm pretty sure you hinted that I am better endowed than Weasley." Draco responded, the cheeky bastard.

"I did not. I simply said that he is too ready to accuse. That was our problem."

"He's judgmental and you cannot have someone like that in your life. Now let's change the subject and talk about how I am a totally amazing person and kept my cool throughout the entire dinner."

"Yes all hale Queen awesome." Draco said sarcastically shaking his head at Samantha as Hermione laughed. This was the beginning of an interesting friendship.

* * *

2 Week Down, 4 Weeks to go

Samantha was shopping once again this time with Hermione and Ginny. There was a Ministry event that Hermione had to attend and Ron would at so Samantha deemed it appropriate to find a dress that "killed", and that they did.

Samantha had called on the expertise of her own costume designer, Céline Barousse. The dress she came up with was gorgeous and sexy and fit Hermione like a second skin. It was classic, black with a sweet heart neckline. It fell to the floor and shimmered like velvet, but was light as silk. It was conservative in the front but the back dropped to her hip leaving her shoulders and upper back exposed. Hermione came out of the dressing room and looked completely breathtaking.

They were currently in a lingerie shop in Paris where Samantha has picked up a little green number that would have Draco eating from the palm of her hand.

_I have this bet in the bag_

"I don't understand why I need new underwear as well." Hermione muttered blushing at some of the more graphic posters that were displayed.

"You just got probably the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen you wear, you bought new shoes, jewelry, and a clutch and shawl to match. You are getting your hair and makeup done, to not wear new underwear would make the whole experience incomplete." Samantha explained, "Now I see black and I see lace. Go forth and buy young grasshopper."

Hermione rolled her eyes but never the less headed towards the display. Samantha turned with a triumphant smirk to find Ginny giving her "The Look".

"What?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"I understand why Hermione needs new underwear but why do you need a green teddy?"

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy, green is kind of his color."

"You are fake dating Malfoy, unless there is something you are not telling me."

"Of course it's fake. Ginny I am simply keeping up with appearances. Don't worry about it."

Ginny watched Sam walk off towards Hermione. Sam was definitely hiding something, she had been buying an awful lot of green lately and when Ginny had been in the presence of her and Draco there was more…touching. Ginny couldn't explain it, because it wasn't that big of a deal, nor was it overtly noticeable or not normal. It was just different. Something had changed, and Ginny was going to find out what it was.

* * *

The Ministry event was to honor a new legislative something or another that Samantha really didn't care about. In her opinion the only reason this event was happening was because some politician wanted to show off, the best way to do that was to have war heroes as honorary guests.

"Is it just me, or is all we do now that the war's over is go to Balls?" Katherine asked Harry while sitting with Samantha and Draco. "Honestly, it could be a career professional party goers."

"Isn't that what you do for a living Sam?" Harry asked cheekily grinning ear-to-ear.

"Ha Ha Ha. The chosen one is funny. Where is Ginny?"

"Where's Hermione? I know she didn't want to come but I figured she'd be here." Draco asked

"Ginny and Drew just arrived and Hermione had to meet with a Goblin liaison and is running late." Katherine supplied.

"Drew is here, now it is a party!" Sam said sarcastically as the couple made their way over.

"Be nice Samantha." Harry said standing when they arrived.

"Ginny, beautiful as always. Drew, long time no see." Harry said giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek and shaking Drew's hand.

"I've been caught up in work." Drew responded.

"Drew have you met Sam's Boyfriend, Draco Malfoy? You two could probably have a lot to talk about, Drew works for the regulation department at the Ministry, actually in brooms particularly. Draco is looking to get into the broom industry." Katherine said making introductions.

"So I guess it's you I have to bribe to get my product through." Draco said, "The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Products does not accept bribes, gifts, or any other influencing factors that could undermine our judgment of the quality of a product."

"I was just joking..."

"Is that Blaise?" Sam interrupted the awkward exchange, "We should go say hi." and she dragged Draco from the table.

"So that's Drew Huh?" Sam nodded as they approached Blaise, "Nice guy."

* * *

Hermione was a bundle of nerves as she stepped through the doors to the grand Ballroom, suddenly her dress felt too tight and her shoes too high. Everybody looked at her something she had grown accustomed to over the years but usually she had Ron by her side. Then she saw Ron looking handsome as ever in his tux and talking animatedly to of course, Lavender Brown.

_Why her?_

Hermione saw Sam, Draco, and Zabini to the right and made a beeline towards them.

"Looking good Granger!" Draco complimented, "Ravishing." Zabini agreed taking her hand to kiss it.

"Thank you." Hermione said with a small giggle, _screw Ron Wealsey. _

She made the mistake of looking over at him again to see that he had asked Lavender to dance.

"I need a drink." Hermione said sullenly still watching the couple.

"That, I can get." Draco said waving a waiter over.

"Now come one Hermione! Tonight will be fun, Draco had a riveting conversation with Drew."

She turned to Samantha, "Is that possible?" Sam laughed and soon Hermione joined in. Draco and Zabini grabbed drinks from the waiter and passed them to the girls. They rose them in toast, "You're right, tonight will be a good night." She downed her glass, "Dance with me Zabini?"

* * *

**A/N": Okay, first let me say that I am SO SO SO SORRRY for how long it took me to post this. I completely lost my muse and have been struggling to get back on the writing horse. One more chapter of Hermione and Ron then it will be back to Sam/Draco and the bet of seduction ;) Only 4 more weeks to go so stay tuned. Thank you for all your support! Love you guys! **

**XOXO-Intrepid Reporter**


	26. Sam, The Couple Mediator

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 25- Samantha, the Couple Mediator

Hermione seemed to be having a lovely time with Blaise and Ron was still talking to Lavender animatedly. If Sam hadn't been looking for it she would have missed the secret glances, sad expressions, and small smiles when a fond memory found its way to the forefront of the mind.

"We have to do something." Samantha said finally interrupting conversation at the table.

"Something about what?" Harry asked confused by Sam's outburst.

"Isn't it obvious?" Katherine asked, at Harry and Draco's confused expressions she elaborated, "Ron and Hermione." she said exasperatedly.

The two boys looked back and forth between the two aforementioned people at oposite ends of the room.

"They seem fine to me." Draco said going back to his drink. "I'm not going to meddle in my friends business, and Sam I know what you are thinking and you shouldn't either, it's not right." Harry said strongly but both twins simply rolled their eyes

"Really Harry? You are going to tell me not to meddle? You have made a career out of meddling in things that weren't quote, "your business". Some people need a little push in the right direction."

"Or a good shove off a cliff." Katherine added

"We are not throwing Ron off a cliff."

"If this does happen, can I help?" Draco said and Samantha hit him.

"Ow!"

"I think we should shove both of them, you heard why they broke up. The two of them are too damn proud to admit that they were both idiots in the matter, between Ron's insane jealousy and Hermione's workaholism, and inability to share feelings they made a huge fuss over nothing." Katherine ranted.

"I don't care, this talk about pushing people off cliff is making me nervous. No one's getting pushed off a cliff." Harry restated with the sort of finality that only "The-Boy-Who-Lived" could accomplish.

There was a pause marking the end of the conversation until Sam looked up thoughtful, "How about a closet?"

* * *

It wasn't Samantha's best plan, nor was it the most original. Infact it was gritty and poorly executed, but despite that it was affective. Not long after the shouts directed at Herself through the locked door ended, shouting towards each other was heard from Ron and Hermione.

"Good job team! Mission accomplished." Sam said proudly walking back towards the party

"How is that mission accomplished? they are arguing...and are you planning to leave them there?" Harry asked catching up.

"I would't put it past her. As she likes to remind me, she's an evil she-devil most of the time." Draco said shaking her head at Samantha not approving of her tactics.

"Aww, but you love me any way Drake." she turned to Harry, "Don't worry they'll be in there for a while and won't even notice we are gone. And besides we do not want to be the ones to let them out because whatever their relationship status, it won't be pretty."

Harry and Draco both raised their eyebrows. Katherine as usual stepped in to explain, "There are three scenarios, 1: They want to kill us. 2: They have killed each other. 3: They are having sex. That is something I do not want to see."

"So you are leaving them in there? Someone is going to notice they're missing." Draco said reasonably, "Honestly this whole pan was impractical."

"Oh for goodness sake Draco, haven't you ever watched or read any sort of romance movie or...?" Sam asked

"Movie?" Draco questioned.

"You know sometimes you seem normal enough that I forget you lived a depraved pureblood childhood." Sam said, turning to stop in front of Draco halting there progress back to the main ballroom.

"I was not deprived. besides what does that have to do with your whole plan being completely impractical..."

"Love isn't practical Drake." Sam's hands were above her head in exasperation. "You live in a world where everything is laid out nicely in little organized folders of what is reasonable and proper, and "practical" which works for you running a business and getting what needs to be done. But, if everyone looked at everything that way there would be no point. There would be no romance, no movies, or epic stories, life would be sad." Sam finished lamely.

"And here I thought you weren't interested in happily ever after. For all your talk about not getting tied down, I had no idea you were actually a closeted romantic." Draco joked. At some point during her rant she realized Katherine and Harry must have moved back to the party.

Sam actually blushed. She hadn't meant to be so passionate, honestly she had no expectation of ever having that epic love, but she had seen it. She saw with Kat and Harry, and she saw the potential with Hermione and Ron. "There are lots of things you don't know about me. But, let's look at it logically, if people were practical they would all be in relationships like Ginny's." Ginny in Drew's relationship made perfect sense on paper, but the fact was that it wouldn't know passion if it climbed into bed naked with them and did a jig.

"Or be in an arranged marriage." Draco added, "Yeah, but we make things interesting." Sam said smiling coyly at him, "Want to dance?"

"If you think you can control your inner wants, I'd be delighted." Draco said taking her hand and leading her out to the dance floor.

She smiled and turned in front of him, giving him a perfect view of the long slit in the back of the dress.

_Yes, we certainly make things interesting._

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it's short but I figured I'd give you guys something. Will be posting soon and don;t forget to Review. XOXO IntrepidReporter


	27. She's a Little Crazy & He Might Be Gay

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

CH. 27 She's a Little Crazy & He Might Be Gay

Blaise walked into his office on Monday morning in good spirits that turned to shocked when he turned on his light and found Draco Malfoy sleeping on his couch.

"Bloody Hell!" Blaise said calming his heart beat for a second.

"It's too early to be sneaking up on me mate. What are you doing here?"

Draco sat up grumpily straightening out his tie and hair. "Sorry Zabini, I'll give you fair warning. What time is it?"

He looked around spotting the grandfather clock in the corner. "I should head into the office myself. See you later Zabini."

"Hold on there. You are crashing on my couch, why?" Draco didn't want to tell him, it was too embarrassing.

"I just couldn't sleep, it's not a big deal…" "Malfoy, how long have we known each other?"

"I suppose, eighteen years give or take."

"and in all that time have you ever been able to keep secrets from me? You're good Draco my boy, but you're not that good and certainly not recently. You have been off your game."

"Probably from lack of sleep and proper mental control. She's very distracting, and persistent. I can't take it anymore. Honestly, it's becoming a problem."

"So this is about Samantha. I don't understand, what's happening and why are you living in my office."

Draco heaved a sigh, he was going to have to tell Blaise, he needed help and his pride was going to take a hit all because the head he was using to think didn't contain a brain.

So he told him about the bet, about the heels, the short shorts, the backless shirts, and the green silk robe she had put on last night that had driven him to leaving early and ending up in Zabini's office.

"So, you're hiding." Blaise said with mirth, this was better than when Draco informed him that he was sleeping on the floor.

"I'm not hiding, I'm…yes I'm hiding, I can go anywhere without being attacked. The other day I thought I was safe, she was suppose to be going for a run but then when she got back she was only in a sports bra and shorts and asked if I wanted to join her in her shower. No man has enough self control for this."

Blaise wasn't going to lie, he was enjoying his friend's pain, but he was his best mate so after laughing at him some more he decided to give some advice.

"Okay, this is very important because you are stuck with the little she-devil for a long time and the outcome of this bet will set the tone for the rest of the relationship. You have to assert your male dominance and demonstrate the power of the Slytherin charm."

Blaise was being corny but it didn't stop Draco from asking, "How do I do that? When it comes to sex appeal she is beating me."

"Awe don't sell yourself short Drake, you are a fine piece of male specimen if I have ever seen one."

"You aren't making me feel better Zabini."

"Fine, Sam is taking the classic woman route she's using sex to bribe you into doing what she wants, because let's face it in a battle of who can go longer without sex we're going to lose. Women like emotional attachment; they like to feel like they are the only person in the room and that we'd do anything for them. And then they give us sex because of an irrational fear of losing that feeling or something like that. You have to outsmart her."

"So when it comes to relationships men are the smarter ones. It's shocking that you are single." Draco stood up leaving Blaise in his office.

"You have to understand how the female mind works." Blaise yelled after him.

He shook his head _Draco is screwed._

* * *

Despite knowing that it was full of rubbish, the back of Draco's mind could not stop going over Blaise's words. Create emotional attachments. He didn't know about the outsmarting thing. That was something that their old pureblood colleagues use to say and in pureblood society teenagers were raised in the notion that men were smarter than women and roles were set. It was understood that if Draco was in a relationship he was the boss.

_It's not like that with Samantha though. _

He wasn't going to be able to boss or manipulate as he would with someone else.

_"You have to understand how she thinks." _

He looked up through the glass of his office to see Samantha and Teddy coming off the lift. She was laughing at something the little boy had said and ruffled his hair.

_Maybe Zabini wasn't that far off. _If Draco was going to win this he'd have to win Samantha's heart or at least her affection.

"Hi Drake!" Teddy said running into the office. "Look at the cool dragon Charlie sent me!" He came around the desk to stand in front of Draco's chair.

"That is wicked mate!" Draco responded enthusiastically taking the dragon from his outstretched hand. "Do you know what kind it is?"

He shook his head, "Charlie told me but I forgot."

"Well it looks like a Swedish Short-Snout, do you see the shape of its head…"

He went on to explain how to tell the difference between dragons and they even went to get more model dragons so Teddy could learn to identify them.

Not that Draco was using Teddy to get to Samantha, he honestly had fun with the kid but the added benefit had been Samantha's constant watch and attention, and no advances. At some points she was speechless.

* * *

"I was thinking that we should have dinner this week. There is a little bistro I frequent that would get us a private room discreetly. You like seafood right?" Draco asked Samantha later that night after putting Teddy to bed in his now permanent room in Draco's flat.

"Why?' Sam asked suspiciously

"Well if you don't like seafood then we'd have to go somewhere else."

"No why do you think we should go to dinner, just us, where we won't be seen by the press?"

"Relax Black, I'm not gonna poison your food or anything. We both have to eat, and I'm sick of the press and having to constantly put on an act. I think it would be nice if we went somewhere and just had an easy night but if you don't want to that's fine."

Draco watched in satisfaction as Sam's tense shoulders dropped and her eyes fell guiltily

"That sounds lovely." She walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

_This could work nicely._

* * *

Samantha was baffled she had done everything right. She wore the right clothes, said the right things, and was on her top flirting game, yet Malfoy still hadn't caved. She thought she had him the night she got Hermione and Ron back together.

_I killed in that dress!_

She just couldn't understand what was wrong, so she went to the only person she could.

"Ginny!" she yelled through the loft, "I'm in a crisis and require your assistance!"

She told Ginny everything from the bet to everything she had done to try to win to Malfoy taking her out to dinner just to chat.

"He even ordered my favorite wine and had Ben & Jerry's shipped to his place so that there is some whenever I need it. What the hell!"

Ginny just looked at Samantha in shock, "...You made a bet with Malfoy about who can get the other to cave to sex first and I'm just hearing about this now?"

"Can you focus please! I could lose this thing."

"Why because he bought you Ben & Jerry's? Are you falling for him Sami?" Ginny questioned.

"No! no, I just have needs that aren't being met. And I don't understand how he could not be all over me already I mean, look at me? I'm hot!"

"Yes you are. Maybe he's gay it would explain all the hair care products."

* * *

Author's Note: Just a little filler chapter to add some humor and fun. Ch. 28 it will be up soon if you review!

Thanks for all the support! Love you guys!

~IntrepidReporter


	28. The Weekend

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 28- The Weekend

The day was absolutely gorgeous! The trees had just started turning colors for the fall but it was still warm enough to not wear a jacket. The bridal party had just entered the shop for their fitting. Ginny, Hermione, Katherine, and Samantha were happy and chatting.

"So Ronald is taking me on a top secret weekend vacation." Hermione was telling the girls, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Katherine?"

Katherine put on her best 'I-know-nothing' expression, "Hermione dearest I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about. Mrs. Morgan how are you?" Katherine waved at the storeowner, leaving the other three to their discussion.

"Ooh romantic get away. Maybe my idiot brother will do something right for once. He has a lot to make up for." Ginny said looking around the store.

"Yes, well we had a nice long discussion about that and he has been so much better. Everything has been wonderful actually." Hermione said getting one of those lovesick looks, "I just wish he would tell me where we are going. I don't know what to pack."

"Oh Hermione, sweet, innocent Hermione." Samantha said putting her hand on the girls shoulder. "A word of wisdom. When in doubt simply pack lingerie, lots of lingerie."

"Ewe I do not need to picture my brother in that scenario." Said Ginny wincing at the thought.

Hermione's cheeks went slightly pick. "Samantha, I'm not doing that besides Ron and I aren't into that."

"I mean you could just pack nothing, I don't know what kind of a man Ron is but hey if that makes it easy do it."

"Samantha, don't be pervy please." Katherine came back to the group. "Hermione I will help you pack, now your dresses are ready you have to try them on now, I'm so excited to see them."

"I'm not pervy, how am I being pervy. Come on Katherine we all know how you and Harry spend your weekend trips."

"Oh for the love of Merlin go try on the dress." Katherine said when they were in the dressing room. The bridesmaids went into their respected stalls and pulled the curtains to change, laughing the whole time.

"I'm glad everything is working out between you and Ron, Hermione. My brother can be an arse but he does love you and I think this trip will be a good thing." Ginny called from her stall.

"Speaking of weekend trips, Sami are you and Draco free on the 20th?" asked Katherine nonchalantly.

"I should be. I finish up filming for that shampoo commercial that Thursday so Jack gave me the weekend off. And unless an emergency was to come up at the office Drake always has the weekend off. He never actually takes the time off but I can make him. Why?"

"Oh excellent because we are going up to Winchester. For a couple's retreat." Katherine said.

"What!?" Sam stuck her head out from behind the curtain, "why would we do that?"

"Because I would like to get to know Draco better and it would be good for the two of you to start doing couple things."

"What are you talking about? Couple things? And since when does Harry want to spend time with Drake?" Samantha asked.

"Well," Hermione said stepping out of her dressing room, "The two of you don't really act like a couple. I mean you act like a couple with each other with the living together and cuddling and all that, but as a unit you don't."

Samantha looked at Hermione like she had two heads, "What the hell does that even mean? I don't get it."

"What Hermione is trying to explain is that you and Draco act like two single people in a relationship more so than a couple. It makes sense because you have always been single and he doesn't have a stellar record when it comes to relationships either, but it's not necessarily healthy." Katherine tried to explain. "You look fabulous by the way Hermione I love the color on you."

Samantha took a moment to contemplate Katherine's words. "So if we are two single people in a relationship what do couple's act like?"

"Well for the most part couple's need other couple's to do couple's things. Like double dating and cooking classes and those kinds of things." Said Hermione.

"Yeah like you have ever brought Ron to a cooking class." Ginny said coming out of her stall. "I like the dress too it's very classy Katherine."

"It looks great Ginny. Now Samantha, when have you ever gone out with other couples?" Katherine looked at Samantha expectantly

"Well, we go out with Ginny and Blaise all the time. They aren't a couple now but come on, it is going to happen." Sam said finally stepping out in the dress.

"No it's not, and I have a boyfriend." Said Ginny hands on her hips.

"Oh please, that is not going to last and we all know you will end up with Blaise, he's already breaking you down." Sam said and Hermione and Katherine shrugged.

"How are you so sure?" Asked Ginny hands still on her hips.

"Because of Dean Thomas, 6th year." Samantha said simply. "Katherine, are you trying on your dress?"

"Yes I am. I'm actually going to do that now, Mrs. Morgan is it in there?"

"Yes dear please come with me."

"What in Merlin's name are you on about?" Ginny questioned her hands in the air.

"You said Dean was the best you had but since then you have been dating all sorts of pale Irish boys trying to go back to your roots but what they say is true, once you go Black you can never go back and let me tell you Zabini will be able to fill all those voids of yours." Samantha said smirking.

Ginny's look of shock and horror egged her to go on. "And when you succumb to that need and finally you two become an item I will have a couple to be with so really Katherine there is no need for this little trip of yours." Samantha finished as Katherine stepped out a vision in beautiful creamy white.

The girls awed and complimented as Katherine looked in the mirror.

"This is the one ladies, it's perfect! And Samantha my dear sister, regardless of your logic I booked the trip so you and Draco will be there and you will like it." She turned around giving Sam a fierce look.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Author's Note: Here we go! So much can happen on a weekend trip especially with Samantha and Harry around. I will be posting very soon and feel free to yell at me if I start slacking.

Can I just say you guys are incredible! I started writing this story for myself, I had ideas and thought it would be fun. Now I write for you guys and I can't tell you how much your support means to me! I hope I don't disapoint.

Thanks so much! ~IntrepidReporter


	29. The Departure &Arrival

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 29 The Departure/Arrival

"Why are we doing this?" Draco asked for the fifth-billionth time as Samantha finished the last of her packing.

"Because my sister asked us and you don't say no to Katherine if you want to keep your limbs." Sam said exasperated.

"It seems like you can't say no to anyone. Ginny will bat-bogey you, Katherine will de-limb you, "One simply doesn't say no to Molly Weasley", Ted will cry…"

"Stop complaining. Listen it won't be that bad. It will be good weather, good food, and hey you get to sleep in the bed." Sam said with fake excitement, as they headed down to the foyer.

"Oh joy, closer to your snoring."

"I do not snore!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Well are you two just the cutest couple ever. I have to say I'm hurt, I thought we had a thing going and now I feel like you are breaking up with us." Blaise walked out of the kitchen holding a sandwich and a cup of tea.

"Sure, come in. Make yourselves at home." Draco said in an even more exasperated voice than Samantha had used earlier. He didn't want to go on this holiday. Why would he want to spend four days that he could be working, with Harry bloody Potter?

He wouldn't, which is exactly the point. He knew he was being a little childish; after all he had gone on plenty of trips with people he hadn't particularly liked in the name of doing business.

_This is a business arrangement. In the long term you are doing this to gain an ally in the Black family, aka the sister, and you get to rake in I owe you's from Samantha that could be turned into favors later on. _

And he did get a bed, a bed that would provide him with the perfect opportunity to finish this nonsense of a bet once and for all_. Especially when Samantha will be so focused on playing the part of a couple. _

Draco's day was starting to look up.

"Ah Blinny is here! Are you going to miss us?" Samantha asked in a girly voice throwing her arms around Blaise's neck and kissing his cheek.

Draco looked up to see Ginny was also now in his foyer.

"Who in Merlin's name is Blinny?" Ginny asked her hand on her hip.

"That is what Samantha calls you and Zabini when you are not around." Draco offered helpfully. Rolling his eyes at Sam's antics. He knew that Blaise liked Ginny and Sam wasn't fond of Drew but he felt that she could use a little more finesse in her approach as matchmaker.

Ginny rolled her eyes; "I actually came to talk to you Samantha before you left. In private if you don't mind."

"Right, mate let me help you with the bags. We have to have a talk, man-to-man." Blaise said snatching up a few of Sam's bags and motioning a confused Draco to do the same.

Ginny for her part grabbed Samantha's arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Listen Sam, I just wanted to play my role as best friend and check on your mental state before you go on this trip."

"Honestly Gin I think it's your mental state we gotta check. Are you hanging out with Zabini?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous. I just want to make sure that you won't get too caught up in playing the perfect couple that you lose sight of the big picture."

"The big picture being…"

"The bet! For godric's sake I thought you were quicker than this. You have to maintain your will power and not bow to your primal needs. Gryffindor's and strong woman are looking to you to lead by example. If you fail them now," Ginny shook her head, "It could be disastrous."

"I think you are making a little to much out of this Ginny. The worlds not going to come to an end if I have sex with Malfoy." Sam said silently laughing at Ginny's dramatics.

"Why do you care so much any way? It's not like you have anything at stake."

Ginny paused looking slightly hesitant. "You don't have anything at stake in this right?"

"No, it's just my old house rivalry coming into play. Zabini was going on about the Slytherin charm being irresistible and I don't think I could take it if you lost. He's insufferable already."

_So Drake told Blaise, maybe I'm getting to him after all._

"Awe come on Gin, you know you love him." Sam said teasingly. "And exactly when was Zabini charming you?"

"Thursday at the pitch he was going on and on about how Slytherin's are so damn irresistible…"

"Why was he at your practice? Are things getting steaming in the locker rooms?" Sam joked.

"I am with Drew and whether you like it or not…"

"Chill Gin, I'm teasing. I don't think it's a big deal but for your sake I promise to control my animal instincts this weekend. Okay?"

"Thanks Sam."

"Okay, I love you but we gotta get going. I'll owl you when we get back." They hugged and Sam headed towards the lounge where the boys were waiting to floo to Harry & Kat's.

"One more thing Sam, Blinny, really?"

"It was that or Glaize, and Weasley and Zabini don't go together I mean, Zabeasley?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Welcome to the Corinthia Hotel." They had arrived via floo to the hotel that would be there residence for the next three days and two nights. It was beautiful, elegant and on any other occasion Samantha would have been happy to be here. However, between the tense muscles of Harry's shoulders and the tick in Draco's jaw this weekend would not be the relaxing vacation it was meant to be. Samantha herself felt incredibly tense, both by having to fool her sister who could always read Sam like an open book, (twin telepathy thing) and now having the bet in the forefront of her mind, _Thanks Ginny,_ Sam was starting to feel the ache of a migraine.

"Isn't this lovely!" Katherine said happily, "Let's check in shall we?" The group approached the front desk where a tall man in a three piece suit greeted them. "How may I help you?"

"Katherine Black, we had two suites." "Ah yes, our couple special and may I offer congratulations, your fiancé has excellent taste." Tall guy said taking Katherine's hand to admire the ring, then bending to kiss said hand.

"Is it just me, or is he a bit odd?" Draco leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear as Harry offered a stuttered thank you to "Front Desk Clerk."

Sam snickered causing attention to be placed on them.

"And who is the other lovely couple, planning an engagement as well?" Draco starting choking at that. "Uh, no. Just the sister of the lovely bride to be."

"And the gentleman?" "Just someone I pass the time with." Sam joked, but their host didn't seem amused.

"Draco and Samantha are dating. I thought it would be nice for us all to get to know each other." Katherine put in.

"Ah, lovely. Well our couples package is planned out to give you the most out of your experience. The purpose is to give you an environment to bond with your partner on a deeper level. You must look deep down to see what it is you most crave from your relationship. Why have you entered it."

Draco raised his eyebrow, Harry shrugged, and Sam not be able to hold in her wise ass remark, "You mean sex right?"

* * *

Front Desk got fed up with the group fairly quickly and sent a Bell Hop to tend to them. He gave them a tour of the facilities, a list of different events, classes, and activities, "I'm going to spend my whole time at the spa. Look at the number of massages!"

The last place to see was the room. Well actually it was more like a house on the beach that had to separate wings for each couple as well as common areas for the four of them.

"This is gorgeous!" Katherine squealed going to take in the view of the ocean from their deck. "Beautiful." Harry agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_This might not be so bad. _Draco thought admiring the rest of the house. "Okay Kat, you were right. This is going to be fun." Sam laughed going to hug her sister.

At that moment Front Desk walked in. "I hope that the facilities are to your liking."

"Yeah mate, it's fantastic." Harry said

"Lovely. I just wanted to make sure you accommodations were in order, and to have you sign the guest agreement..." he produced a parchment and quill giving it to Harry to sign.

"Of course, so what do you suggest we start our weekend with?" Katherine asked signing the parchment and handing it over to Samantha.

"We encourage our guests to take advantage of the countryside and town. We get so caught up in this world with meaningless things it is a good change for wizard to live life simply having the whole muggle experience. I'll need your wands now please."

"Wait what?" Draco was midway through signing when that bombshell hit his ears.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Sam said, "I'm not giving up my wand." Harry stated.

"It is part of the experience and is in the contract. You may either hand them to me or leave the premises."

* * *

Author's Note: So there it is. Chapter 29. I'm excited to write some Draco/Harry bonding and more Sam/Drake tension.

As usual thank you for all the support! Your comments mean so much to me, so keep sending them in. Thanks! ~IntrepidReporter


	30. The Couple

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 30 The Couple

"So I was thinking that tomorrow we can do the sunrise hike in the morning, then go into town to the farmers market and there is a really cool museum that features classic films at seven…"

"Katherine, stop talking." Sam said moodily poking at her food. Draco and Harry just sat there not saying a word.

There was silence for a moment, "Okay, I'm sorry but is it really that big of a deal that they took your wands? It's only two days what could go wrong?"

The incredulous looks she received from both Sam and Harry said it enough, "You just cursed us, we should leave now." Sam said throwing her napkin down.

"You do realize who you are talking to right? It's us; of course something is going to go wrong, that's what happens. And Hermione isn't here to fix it so this is a big deal." Harry said arms crossed.

His track record really spoke for itself since the time he entered Hogwarts trouble followed him and it always hit when he was least expecting it.

"Why didn't we know about the whole no magic rule before we got here?" Sam asked

"Because we wouldn't be here if she had told you." Draco answered finally speaking up.

This was an opportunity, what was that saying; if life gives you lemons, make lemonade?

Draco put his arm on the back of Sam's chair casually brushing her shoulder in comfort.

"Let's take a moment to calm down and think about this from Katherine's view. She wanted to plan a nice weekend for us all to get better acquainted, to relax and enjoy each others company before she starts worrying too much about the wedding.

I think we should forget about the wand issue and enjoy our time here."

Sam gave him an incredulous look, "Are you telling me to relax and enjoy a weekend?"

"Yes" Draco said simply noticing the approving smile from Katherine.

Samantha sat up to stair back at Draco. "Really, really. You, Mr. Workaholic are telling me that I should take this time to not worry about anything and just be chill. Are you kidding me!"

"Now Samantha you are always telling me that I need to learn to get out of my planning and be spontaneous. I believe you said, "I need to learn to have fun." So let's have fun with no work, no press, and no magic."

"Draco is absolutely right. So Farmer's Market?"

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Draco said when they finally made it back to their room.

"Two more days." Was Samantha's reply moving towards her suitcase. Rolling her shoulders to relieve tension in her neck Sam continued. "I think tonight was good but I don't know what she's expecting from us this weekend."

Draco watched as she moved her neck from one side to the other.

"I mean, apparently we don't act like a couple, what the hell does that mean?" She rolled her shoulders again prepared to continue her rant about Katherine's beady little eyes on them all night.

She loved her sister, she really did, but in situations like this she wished that they weren't so close. It is hard to keep a secret from someone who you spent your life finishing each others sentences. _It's the damn twin telepathy. _

She rubbed her neck again and was ready to start stretching it out when strong hands came down on her shoulders and started kneading out the knots.

Sam immediately relaxed into his touch. _This devil of a man has really good hands._

She had to stifle a moan when his thumb hit a particular spot between the junction of her neck and shoulder blade.

Draco smirked as he felt her relax into his hands once again after releasing a particularly tight knot in her shoulder blade. _Note to self: backrubs are the way to Samantha's heart. _He watched in fascination as she stifled another moan and he had an uncontrollable urge to make her voice her pleasure. In the back of his mind was a picture of Samantha moaning under different circumstances. _You have the upper hand don't even go there._

He moved his head to speak into her ear. "Personally, I think we make a superb couple and after this weekend Katherine will see that."

Reluctantly Sam turned in his hands. "Do you now? And what makes you so sure?"

"Well, as you've said on countless occasion's you are an excellent performer."

"True, but what about convincing on your part?"

"Based on your performance I'm sure I can be persuaded to play along." Draco was in her personal space, _when did he get so tall,_ she took a step back to adjust herself, but still lifted her head to Draco's.

"Well Drake prepare for a weekend to remember. Because you'll find…" She got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "I can be _very_ persuasive."

She walked into the bathroom. Draco shook his head, _this is going to be a very long weekend._

* * *

Sleeping in the same bed as a very hot, very exposed, and completely off-limits woman such as Samantha was a difficult task for Draco but he managed. It helped that he did not have time to dwell on it due to Katherine's insistence that they fill all possible free time with activities. Saturday they did end up doing the sunrise hike, after which Samantha demanded coffee and a massage to make up for waking up so early. They finished the night with going to the muggle film festival.

Draco had never seen a muggle movie and had a hard time understanding the concept until he actually saw it. "This is brilliant. It is like they are playing out a book on screen."

The other three got a kick out of his reaction and took the time to bond with Katherine more and if he was not mistaken she was enjoying spending time with him.

Another weird thing happened. Samantha and himself went the entire day like a real couple without him even trying. It started with the hike where both of them were barely awake to notice what they were doing. Some how along the way Samantha got cold and he offered her his jacket and as the sun rose above the skyline Draco found Sam in his arms leaning against his shoulder looking completely peaceful.

It happened again while watching the film. One minute everything was normal and the next she was leaning into him resting her head on his shoulder like it was made to fit in the crevice under his chin. Maybe it was.

The more Draco looked at the time spent with Samantha and compared it to the time he spent with Katherine and Potter he saw similarities.

The playful banter, the nudges, small touches, though for them, it was loving caresses and for him it was Samantha slapping him, "playfully". But it was other things, how Sam automatically took his pickle at lunch and he took her sauerkraut because they learned while they made sandwiches so many weeks ago that the other didn't like those foods.

The more Draco thought about the more he bought into the principle, they were a couple, they did couple things. And the notion that they had to work at being that, practice and pretend was ridiculous because it came naturally without trying.

They weren't perfect, how could they be considering the circumstances, but they were good enough. And though he would never admit it out loud, sitting there with Samantha in his arms, sitting on the grass and watching a muggle movie, Draco wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Author's Note: So this is a filler chapter, it's short and it took me over 20 days to post. I'M SORRY! Please forgive me!

Thanks for sticking with me, we are getting closer to the end and finding out who wins the bet.

Love you all!

~IntrepidReporter


	31. Having Fun

Story: That Can Be Arranged

Main Characters: Draco/OC Samantha Black

Pairings: Harry/OC Katherine Black, Hermione/Ron, & Later Ginny/Blaise

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's Sam & Katherine

* * *

Ch. 31 Having Fun

"What do you mean you're driving?" Katherine asked Samantha her voice an octave higher than usual.

They were outside of the resort preparing to go into the town over to the cliff-side beaches. Harry and Sam had gone to look into transportation and had come back with car keys and a shiny new Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray Convertible.

"And where on earth did you get that car?"

"I bought it." Sam said simply. "Now get in we are wasting the day away. We have places to go, things to see, speed limits to break."

"Harry James Potter, what were you thinking letting Samantha buy a car?" Harry for his part tried to hide his excitement from the passenger seat. "Kat, luv, you know how Sammi gets when she wants something and look at this." He motioned to the car, "It has air conditioned seats!"

"You're perfectly comfortable with Sam driving?" Harry took a minute, "Yeah."

She looked at Draco, "I am not getting involved in this."

"Come on Kat, if you didn't trust my driving you should have kept up with your license. Now I am not putting my seat up for you your gonna having to jump in action film style."

Harry rolled his eyes and got out to let Katherine in. Him and Draco looked at each other. "Potter if you want to sit in front you can sit in front."

"The passenger seat is the most dangerous seat in the car. Malfoy can sit with me." Katherine said from the back. Draco shrugged and got in.

"Now that that's settled. Away we go."

The car was awesome! The day was perfect, and Sam had official scared the shit out of all her passenger's when she finally pulled into town the group quickly exited.

"Thank merlin for solid land." Draco said dramatically. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Shall we check out the beach then?"

* * *

The day was beautiful and the night was young so the group decided to have dinner on the beach at an outdoor crab shack.

Draco was a little apprehensive about this choice. "That does not look sanitary at all. When do you think the last time they cleaned that grill was?"

"Drake darling, you know how we've discussed you being a rich snob who doesn't know how to have fun. This is what I was talking about." Sam watched Draco as he emptied his shoes of sand and scowled at the stains at the hem of his pant.

"Because I am concerned about my health that makes me a snob and not fun?" Draco questioned.

Sam rolled her eyes, he was pouting and as much as she hated to admit it the sight of him being so grumpy was kind of adorable. She had gotten use to the cold business man that Draco was when he was in public, and even more use to the cocky git he was when they were alone and he was trying to get under her skin. And as twisted, as it was she got pleasure out of seeing him looking so distraught.

She hopped up on the stone wall he was leaning against and allowed her bare feet to dangle while she watched him put on his other shoe.

"What?" he asked. She was staring at him but more importantly she had amusement in her eyes and a conniving grin twisting her lips.

"You are just adorable when you are being all pouty. Reminds me of Ted a little bit, but even he knows to take his shoes off when he's at the beach."

"Adorable? And did you just compare me to a five-year-old?" He stood up right now towering over her sitting form and crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"If the shoe fits." She giggled at her own cleverness and ruffled his hair. She hopped down from the wall pushing him back slightly as Harry and Kat returned with food.

"At least Kat and Harry know how to have fun."

Draco grabbed her arm as she went to turn away from him and whispered in her ear, "I could think of different ways we could have fun. And I promise afterwards you would never compare me to Ted."

"Would those activities include something along the lines of bingo and reading the newspaper? I got my comparison wrong you are not five, you are an old man, so uptight that you have forgotten what it feels like to let loose."

"We got crab cakes, fried clams, French fries, calamari, and fried dough because I really wanted fried dough and I'm not sharing." Katherine said then looking between the two asked, "What'd I miss?"

"That's it." Draco completely ignored the fact Katherine was there and toed off his shoes and bent down to roll up his khakis.

"What is happening?" Harry asked but Sam just stood watching in slight shock.

"Let's have fun Samantha." Draco said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder she let out a squeal of shock while Draco turned towards the beach and more importantly the ocean.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked struggling slightly in his arms.

"Why Samantha darling, I am letting loose." And he ran towards the water.

"No! Put me down! I swear to Merlin Malfoy I will…ahh!"

He ran into the water and dropped her. He DROPPED her!

She came up from the water soaking wet ready to kill the man but then she noticed something completely unsettling that made her stop in her tracks.

Draco Malfoy was laughing, and not just a chuckle but full out belly grabbing joyous laughter. He had water up to his knees and his shirt was wet from the splashing, his hair was a mess from Sam grabbing it and he didn't care at all.

"You're right Sam, I should do this more often." So rathering than yelling at him she decided to take the "fun loving" approaching and splashed him too which he splashed back and then she jumped on him knocking him over into the water.

* * *

Katherine and Harry watched from the boardwalk, "are they trying to drown each other?"

Harry asked, "Like should we be concerned about this?"

Katherine smiled and sat on the wall just as Sam had done earlier. "I think that is about the cutest thing I've seen." Katherine said absently eating some of her fried dough.

Harry sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her waste and stealing a bite. "They seem happy don't they?"

"Yeah they do."

"This doesn't mean that I like Malfoy." Harry said attempting to have another bite.

Kat slapped his hand away. "You don't have to like him now, but you can give him a chance."

"Yeah, I can do that." He kissed Kat's forehead and looked back at the splashing couple it looked like Sam was talking Malfoy into carrying her back to shore.

Based on Sam's expression and the way they had acted throughout the trip, Harry smiled, he could definitely give them a chance.


End file.
